C'est une fille
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Newt ne voit pas du tout l'arrivée d'une fille dans le bloc d'un bon oeil... et il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas au bout de ses surprises
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Ceci est une fic dont j'avais déjà publié les 8 premiers chapitres sur cette plateforme. Je l'avais retirée parce que je n'avais plus d'idée pour la terminer. mais, j'en ai a nouveau, alors je remets cette fic qui cette fois sera terminée à un moment donné.**

 **C'est tiré de Maze runner (les films). J'avais pas lu les livres quand j'avais écrit cette fic.**

 **C'est du POV de Newt (majoritairement) mais aussi de celui de Thomas (pour certains chapitres)**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Maze Runner et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi**

 **Présence de OC (originals Characters)**

 **Je ne sais plus si j'avais eu un ou une bêta pour cette fic, si c'était le cas, merci à lui/elle...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- C'est une fille!

C'est moi qui ai sauté dans la boîte le premier. Moi qui l'ai vu en premier. Moi qui ais lancé cette affirmation et surtout, moi qui ai de suite pensé que ça allait foutre un bordel monstre qu'une fille se retrouve soudain au milieu des blocards.

Je m'appelle Newt. J'ai 16 ans. C'est tout ce que je sais de moi. Non, je sais aussi que je suis un garçon et que je suis enfermé depuis deux ans avec d'autres garçons plus ou moins du même âge dans un foutu labyrinthe. J'ai été coureur autrefois, mais c'est du passé.

Tout allait bien au bloc. J'allais bien aussi depuis quelques mois. Jusqu'à ce que Thomas débarque. Ce mec a changé quelque chose en moi et tout autour de nous aussi. Et cette fille va sûrement changer encore plus de choses.

* * *

oo00oo

Elle vient de se réveiller. Elle a couru se réfugier en haut de la tour de garde et on ne peut pas approcher. Elle nous balance des trucs sur la tête. Non mais, elle est tarée ou quoi ? C'est quoi son problème ? On est des mecs et on est mis au pied du mur par une gonzesse, c'est déprimant. Bizarrement, ça me fait presque rire. On vit dans le danger depuis des années, à devoir se débrouiller par nous-même pour survivre, et on est complètement largués face à une nana. Thomas arrive vers nous et demande ce qui se passe, puis il crit :

\- C'est Thomas!

La fille arrête de balancer des trucs et sa tête apparaît en haut de la tour.

\- Je vais monter te voir, annonce Thomas avant de nous avertir qu'il y va seul.

Ah oui… j'ai oublié de vous dire que la fille, quand elle s'est réveillée quelques secondes dans la boîte, elle a reconnu Thomas et a prononcé son prénom. Pourquoi lui ? Mystère.

Je finis par faire un signe aux autres gars pour qu'on s'en aille. Ça ne sert à rien qu'on soit tous au pied de la tour à attendre comme des abrutis. Ils vont bien finir par redescendre, en tout cas Thomas. Si la fille tient à rester là-haut, ce n'est pas mon problème.

* * *

oo00oo

Je vais avec les autres dans la salle du conseil. Gally et Alby tiennent à avoir une discussion.

\- Pourquoi on nous envoie une fille ?

\- Si ça se trouve, elle se souvient peut-être de plus de choses que nous. Après tout elle a reconnu la Tache.

''La Tache'' c'est Thomas. C'est le surnom que Gally lui a donné.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est là pour nous faire la cuisine.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi ces conneries ? On a toujours très bien pu se débrouiller par nous-mêmes. Pas besoin d'une fille pour nous faire à manger. Sacrément mal-venue cette remarque là.

\- Ou alors… c'est parce qu'on compte sur nous pour repeupler le bloc ?

On se tourne tous vers Gally. Repeupler le bloc ? Il me semble qu'on est bien assez nombreux déjà.

\- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Avoir des enfants. Peut-être quelle va servir à nous donner des enfants.

On n'ignore pas ce que c'est qu'une femme. On a eu droit à quelques magasines et quelques bouquins expliquant un peu le topo. On n'est pas complètement largués. Les yeux de certains se mettent déjà à briller et des langues passent doucement sur des lèvres. Sérieusement, on nous envoie une fille et c'est tout ce que les gars en pensent ? La sauter ? Je suis tombé où moi ?

Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment comme la majorité des mecs d'ici. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je pense surtout avec mon cerveau plus qu'avec mon corps, apparemment.

\- Avant de penser à s'envoyer en l'air avec la fille, ce serait bien de savoir son nom et ce dont elle se souvient, vous ne croyez pas ? demandé-je aux gars.

\- Newt a raison. Ne commencez pas à dériver dans le grand n'importe quoi. Gardez vos fantasmes de mecs pour plus tard. On va déjà apprendre à la connaître. Je comprends qu'elle ait eue peur si vous l'avez accueilli avec ce genre de paroles quand elle s'est réveillée, dit calmement Alby.

\- Ça n'intéresse personne de se demander si on est là pour faire perdurer l'espèce humaine ? intervint Gally.

Parfois, il me gonfle Gally. Je secoue la tête et sors de la salle du conseil. Marre de leur discussion qui ne mène à rien. Cette fille, moi, je m'en balance. Ils en feront ce qu'ils voudront et ce qu'ils pourront. Ça ne me concerne pas.

Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai vu une fille en vraie. Je n'en ai vu qu'en photo depuis deux ans et entre nous, ça ne m'a jamais attiré plus que ça et ce n'est pas mademoiselle-la-tarée-au-sale-caractère qui va changer ça.

On a quelques romans d'amour dans le bloc a disposition pour la lecture. Je les ais lus. J'ai toujours trouvé ça nul et sûrement pas réel. Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat, c'est pour les romans. Ça ne pouvait pas exister en vrai… Eh bien, je me suis fait avoir avec l'arrivée de Thomas. Ce n'est pas des conneries finalement. Pourquoi lui ? Ça fait deux ans que je suis entouré de mecs, pour certains plutôt beaux, et j'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de choses. Thomas, c'est différent.

* * *

oo00oo

La fille et Thomas sont descendus de la tour. Thomas la présente comme étant Teresa. Ben voilà, maintenant les gars peuvent faire des plans pour savoir qui lui fera des mômes. Je n'aime pas comme elle est proche de Thomas. Comme elle tient un bout de son pull entre les mains comme si elle s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas avoir peur. Elle débarque, elle fout le bordel, et elle s'agrippe à Thomas. Je pousse un long soupire et m'en vais du groupe. Je rejoins mon hamac et m'allonge dedans, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Une fille… Pfff, comme si on avait besoin de ça ici. Ils auraient mieux fait de nous envoyer un plan de sortie. Ça aurait été plus utile. Des filles, il y a sûrement ailleurs. Ou pas ? Et alors ? Je peux sembler un peu négatif, mais en même temps, je ne suis pas connu pour être un mec très optimiste surtout depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

Sans bouger de mon hamac, je tourne mon regard vers Minho. Minho c'est un coureur, j'allais avec lui avant dans le labyrinthe, c'est aussi un bon pote.

\- Non.

\- Cette fille ne t'intrigue pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je me demande juste pourquoi ils nous envoient une fille maintenant.

\- Je me pose aussi la question. Pour casser l'ambiance qu'on a si durement créée entre nous ? Parce que ça commence déjà là à partir en dispute.

\- Ils en sont où en ce moment ?

\- À décider où elle va dormir. Elle ne veut pas dormir avec des mecs, les mecs veulent qu'elle prenne la place de Ben, Thomas pense qu'elle doit prendre le hamac le plus au milieu de la cabane pour qu'on puisse veiller sur elle. C'est le bordel. Elle insiste pour dormir seule.

\- Pourquoi Thomas se préoccupe de cette fille, bon sang ?

\- Jaloux ? demande Minho en haussant les sourcils,

Cette fois je me redresse et faillis tomber de mon hamac. De quoi ?

\- Je ne vois pas de qui je serais jaloux, Minho.

\- Oh sérieux, Newt ! Tu ne vas pas oser me faire croire que tu n'es pas jaloux de Teresa ? T'es devenu blême dans la boîte quand elle a reconnu Thomas. Je t'ai vu devenir vert quand Thomas est monté la voir toute à l'heure. Et si tu veux, je peux te sortir une longue liste de tout ce que j'ai repéré chez toi depuis que Thomas est arrivé ?

\- C'est bon, ça va aller. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, on dirait bien. Ça fait longtemps que vous rêviez d'avoir des filles par ici.

\- Toi non ?

\- Non. Ça m'allait très bien comme on était.

\- Tu te joins quand même à nous ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ça ?

\- Alby a demandé à ce que tu sois là pour le conseil.

Je soupire et me lève. Je suis Minho sans oser demander s'il va répéter ce qu'il sait.

* * *

oo00oo

Ils sont tous là dans la salle du conseil. Avec cette Teresa à côté de Thomas. Elle ne veut pas le décoller un peu ?

\- Ah merci Newt d'être là, me lance Alby avec le sourire.

Je me pose à côté de lui et scrute tout le monde. Ils attendent quoi de moi ? Que je tranche pour savoir où la fille va dormir ? Pour moi, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, cela m'est égal.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi, Alby ?

\- On doit décider où elle va dormir.

\- C'est quoi les avis ?

\- Elle ne veut pas dormir avec les gars. Thomas ne veut pas qu'elle dorme seule. Les gars sont pas d'accord qu'elle dorme seulement avec Thomas. Ton avis ?

Elle peut bien aller dormir dans le labyrinthe, je m'en balance. Bon non, là je suis un peu méchant quand même. Elle ne m'a rien fait.

\- Je suis d'avis que si elle fait partie du bloc, elle dort avec tout le monde. Elle pourra même choisir son hamac.

Les gars se tapent dans les mains, contents de mon avis. Je suis juste le plus objectif possible et je dois dire, que moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle dorme seule avec Thomas quelque part dans le bloc. On boucle là cette séance et Alby, Thomas et moi, on emmène Teresa pour une visite guidée du bloc et de la cabane où elle dormira avec nous. Elle choisit le hamac le plus au milieu du groupe, selon l'avis de Thomas, et les gars et moi, on part pour la laisser s'installer. On n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a emmené avec elle comme affaires.

\- C'est quand même pas banal d'avoir une fille parmi nous, dit Alby à voix basse.

\- Tu la connais ? demandé-je à Thomas sans plus faire attention à Alby.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, elle a l'air de te connaître.

\- Elle ne me rappelle rien. Elle dit, qu'à part se souvenir de mon prénom et du sien, elle ne sait rien de plus.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle fiche ici avec nous.

\- Tu as peur que l'arrivée d'une fille change tout dans le bloc, n'est-ce pas ?

Thomas m'a cerné comme il arrive toujours à le faire.

\- Ça va tout changer, Thomas. Ça a déjà commencé à changer. Jamais on n'a dû faire un conseil pour savoir où allait dormir un blocard. Jamais je n'ai dû donner mon avis sur une question pareille. Je ne pensais pas devoir, un jour, venir trancher pour une histoire de fille.

Je m'énerve un peu. Je secoue la tête en regardant Thomas puis m'en vais en le laissant avec Alby planté au milieu du chemin. S'ils ne voient pas eux-mêmes que ça va tout changer, je n'ai pas envie de leur expliquer maintenant.

* * *

oo00oo

Je les regarde d'un peu plus loin. Ils sont tous réunis autour d'un feu et surtout, autour de cette fille. Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? Ah ben oui, je suis con, un paire de seins. Je crois que c'est mauvais la jalousie. En tout cas dans les romans, c'est dangereux. Tiens pourquoi aucun des romans qu'on a reçu ne parle d'un garçon qui ressent des papillons dans le ventre quand il en voit un autre ? Pourquoi toujours ces nanas idiotes et ultra fleur bleues ? Il y a quelque chose d'injuste quand même. Est-ce que dans ma vie d'avant j'étais déjà contre les filles ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'on m'a mis dans ce bloc ? Je lève la tête et vois Thomas qui s'approche.

\- Teresa est une fille de caractère, lâche-t-il.

Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout de le savoir, mais vu que ça vient de Thomas, je suis prêt à écouter n'importe quoi.

\- Vraiment ? questionné-je en le regardant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Et voilà que mon cœur se remet à battre plus fort. Un jour, il battra si fort que Thomas va réussir à l'entendre.

\- Elle a instaurée que c'est elle qui passerait à la douche en premier.

\- Au nom de quoi ?

\- Au nom qu'elle est la seule fille du bloc. Quelque part, c'est logique. Elle ne va pas passer entre deux mecs quand même.

\- Les coureurs ont toujours été les premiers à passer. Elle a intérêt à se lever tôt. À ton avis, pourquoi on nous l'a envoyé ?

\- Pas pour faire la cuisine, en tout cas. Gally a peut-être raison sur ce coup-là. Après tout, le message qu'elle avait dans la main disait qu'après elle, ce serait fini. Peut-être qu'on est les derniers humains du coin et qu'on va devoir repeupler le monde ?

\- Ce sera sans moi, le repeuplement.

\- T'as quelque chose contre Teresa ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, soupiré-je en me levant.

Thomas suit mon mouvement. On part ensemble un peu plus loin pour aller chercher une torche.

\- Ils ont tous l'air d'avoir attendu une fille depuis leur arrivée, mais pas toi, fait remarquer Thomas en se saisissant de la torche encore éteinte.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Et toi ?

\- Ben, il y a une semaine je ne me souvenais pas de mon nom, donc j'attendais pas spécialement une fille, non. Maintenant qu'elle est là, on va devoir faire avec.

\- La vie va changer. Toutes les réactions et certaines paroles vont changer aussi. Certains rituels aussi, sans compter que…

\- Que quoi ?

Je rougis un peu et me pince les lèvres. J'ai trop parlé là.

\- Personne ne t'a parlé du bosquet ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai déjà vu des gars aller là dedans. Y a quoi là-bas ?

\- Écoute… je suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler, Thomas. Demande à Alby ou à Gally, même Minho au pire, il saura te répondre. Je vais aller me coucher. Je ne suis pas préposé à la ronde cette nuit.

\- On se verra demain. Il faut que je retourne vers Teresa, je ne peux pas la laisser avec eux.

C'est ça, va soutenir ta princesse aux longs cheveux ! Je hausse les épaules et m'en vais. Je me couche directement dans mon hamac et observe le plafond. J'aurais aimé ne jamais connaître ce fameux sentiment d'amour décrit dans les livres. Ce n'est pas franchement très génial. En tout cas, pas pour moi.

* * *

oo00oo

En milieu de nuit, je suis réveillé par un souffle qui me passe à côté. Je vois une ombre qui marche à pas feutrés entre les hamacs. Je me lève doucement et je la suis hors de la cabane. C'est la fille. Elle se retourne et plaque une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son cœur.

\- Désolé, soufflé-je.

Elle se détend et me regarde longuement.

\- Toi, c'est…

\- Newt. Le second d'Alby. Désolé d'avoir prit la décision que tu dormes avec nous., Tu sais, le bloc est une équipe soudée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser deux membres se détacher. Le groupe, c'est notre force.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'Alby m'a dit.

Je réfléchis, la regarde un moment et puis finis par me lancer à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que cette fille est arrivée.

\- Comment tu connais Thomas?

Elle se tourne vers moi et hausse les épaules.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir. Quand je l'ai vu, son prénom m'est venu tout seul, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Aucun autre mec ici ne me rappelle quelque chose, à part Thomas.

\- Tu devrais aller te recoucher. La vie est difficile par ici. Tout le monde a un travail à faire. On t'en trouvera un très vite.

Elle hoche la tête et retourne dans la cabane. Finalement, elle est plutôt sympathique, mais j'ai quand même peur que tout foute le camp à cause de sa venue.

Je regarde le ciel et puis je retourne me coucher.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **à dans quelques jours pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre de cette fic**

 **Pour info, je suis en train de taper le chapitre neuf et il devrait y en avoir 10, normalement, pas plus.**

 **chap POV Newt**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Nouveau jour au bloc. Encore un ! Je me lève tôt et me dirige vers la douche du camp. C'est une installation qui a été faite par les bâtisseurs. J'arrive près de la petite cabine en bois et je vois que c'est occupé. J'avais oublié, la fille est prioritaire, maintenant. J'attends assis dans l'herbe en tournant le dos à la cabine. Je ne sais pas dans quelle tenue elle va sortir de là. J'entends la petite porte se refermer et puis des pas qui s'arrêtent à ma hauteur, je lève la tête.

\- J'avais oublié que tu y allais désormais avant tout le monde.

\- Désolé de perturber votre vie et vos habitudes.

\- On fera avec, comme chaque fois qu'un nouveau blocard nous a rejoint. Faut quelques jours pour s'habituer.

\- Comment vous survivez, ici ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Les plus anciens sont là depuis trois ans. Pour se nourrir, on cultive, on prend ce que les animaux nous donne et on tue certains d'entre eux pour la viande.

Teresa s'assoit à côté de moi et je remarque qu'elle est complètement habillée.

\- Vous avez essayé de partir ?

\- Crois-moi, on a tout essayé. Les gars sont stressés, ils ont peur que la boîte ne remonte plus jamais. On ne survivra pas longtemps si c'est le cas.

\- Ils ont noté que j'étais la dernière, pas que la boîte ne remonterait plus.

\- Normalement, elle redescend directement, là, elle est ouverte depuis que tu es arrivée.

Elle me regarde quelques instants puis baisse la tête comme si elle était navrée. Elle l'est sûrement en fait, mais je n'ai pas l'envie d'interpréter ses mimiques. Je me lève et vais dans la douche. Ça va me faire penser à autre chose.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

En sortant de la cabine, c'est sur Thomas que je tombe. À moitié nu, couché dans l'herbe. Je parie qu'il s'est levé pour Teresa. Tiens, avec qui est-elle si lui est ici tout seul ? Il se tourne dans l'herbe, il m'a entendu.

\- Hey Newt.

J'aime quand il prononce mon prénom. Encore ces fichus papillons.

\- Tu ne restes pas collé à Teresa ?

\- Elle est avec Alby pour faire le tour du bloc, elle ne risque rien. Je ne vais pas la chaperonner tout le temps. J'ai parlé à Minho hier soir.

\- Ah. Et ?

\- Il m'a dit que tu étais un coureur ?

Je soupire et me laisse tomber à côté de Thomas.

\- Ouais. Il y a quelques mois de ça, j'étais encore un coureur.

\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

\- J'ai été forcé.

\- Accident ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Il se tait, comprenant sûrement que je ne souhaite pas parler de ça. Ou alors, il le sait déjà et il ne sait pas comment me faire cracher le morceau. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et mon cœur s'emballe. Comment on contrôle ce genre de réactions ? Ça devient gênant pour moi. Peut-être que je pourrais lui dire ? Ça fait genre à peine une semaine qu'il est ici, je ne vais pas lui balancer ça comme ça. Il va me prendre pour un malade. S'il n'y a pas de romans avec un garçon qui en aime un autre, c'est que ça n'a pas lieu d'être.

Je sursaute quand une main chaude se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Excuse-moi Newt, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. Minho m'a juste dit que tu étais coureur, je voulais en apprendre un peu plus.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me parler du bosquet ? Je n'ai pas osé demander à Minho.

Je pourrais lui en parler, mais ça me gêne un peu. Je me relève et hésite avant de lui dire :

\- Viens avec moi.

Il se lève en fronçant les sourcils et mon cœur accélère encore. J'évite de soupirer et passe devant lui pour l'emmener vers le fameux bosquet. Je me sens nauséeux à mesure qu'on approche de cet endroit. Je sais ce qu'on va tous faire là-bas.

* * *

C'est un petit bosquet de forme ovale. L'herbe y est haute, les arbres serrés les uns contre les autres et les buissons touffus. C'est à l'abri des regards de la partie du camp où on vit le plus souvent. C'est pour ça qu'on a choisit cet endroit. Enfin, je dis ''on'', mais moi, je n'étais pas ici quand ça c'est fait. Ça a été choisit entre les quelques premiers gars qui sont arrivés au bloc. On entre dans le bosquet et Thomas s'arrête.

\- Et alors ? demande-t-il.

Il n'a visiblement pas compris de lui-même. En même temps, il a perdu la mémoire et n'en a récupéré qu'une infime partie. C'est plutôt logique.

\- Vous venez faire quoi ici ?

\- Normalement, c'est un endroit où on vient en solitaire pour… se détendre, on va dire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Vous pouvez être seul dans la forêt ou ailleurs, non ?

\- C'est moins évident. Si quelqu'un vient ici, les autres savent pour quelle raison, donc personne ne viendra. Tu sais, on est que des mecs, ensemble, depuis trois ans pour certains. C'est long. Pour le reste, tu demanderas à Alby.

\- Tu viens ici, toi aussi ?

\- Parfois. Pas très souvent, mais ça m'arrive. Tu y viendras sûrement, toi aussi. On va devoir dire à Teresa qu'elle ne devra pas venir ici. C'est pas un endroit pour elle. Viens, on va retourner vers les autres, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

On repart vers le camp. En silence. Thomas s'arrête près de la douche. Il y a quelqu'un dans la cabine alors on attend. Alby et Teresa arrivent vers nous et cette fille s'accroche à Thomas en minaudant :

\- Alby pense que j'aurais ma place à l'infirmerie. Il faut que tu me montres ce que je dois faire et à qui je dois parler. Viens avec moi, Thomas.

Mon sang se met à bouillir. Ça fait mal à mon cœur. C'est horrible cette sensation. J'ai les doigts qui picotent, ça me donne envie de serrer les poings et de me ruer sur Teresa.

\- Newt... Ça va ?

La voix de Thomas me fait revenir à la réalité. J'ai dû faire une tête étrange parce que Teresa, Thomas et Alby me regardent bizarrement.

\- J'ai du travail, dis-je en partant.

Je me dépêche avant qu'on me rappelle. Je fais n'importe quoi, tout ça à cause de cette fille. Comment une seule fille peut foutre autant le bordel dans ma vie ? Je rejoins les blocards qui sont en pleine bagarre. C'est quoi encore le souci là ? Je sépare le groupe en grondant un peu.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Viens pas te mêler de ça, Newt, me rétorque Gally.

\- C'est moi qui gère la bonne entente ici. Je suis en droit de demander ce qui vous met dans cet état.

\- C'est Gally. Il dit que ce serait lui le mieux placé pour faire des enfants à Teresa et donc, on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi ça serait lui. Il n'est même pas un coureur et même pas le plus fort, s'indigne un de mes amis.

Encore cette fille, bon sang ! C'est pas vrai. Elle est là depuis 24 heures et ça devient de plus en plus ingérable. Est-ce que les gens qui nous ont enfermés ici veulent créer une guerre ? Notre bloc fonctionnait très bien et tout fout le camp. Je ne les écoute plus, ils ont recommencé à se disputer.

* * *

\- Vu qu'elle connaît Thomas, ce serait plutôt à lui de lui faire des enfants !

Cette phrase lâchée par Zart me glace le sang. Je n'aime pas du tout. Pas Thomas, pas avec Teresa, pas MON Thomas.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça serve à quelque chose de parler de ça aujourd'hui. Pour vous calmer, y a le bosquet ou le gnouf, à vous de voir. Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail. On doit rester soudés comme on l'a toujours été. Vous voulez tout foutre en l'air pour une fille ?

\- Oh sérieux, Newt, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu ne penses pas toi aussi à coucher avec elle ?

\- Ben si, je vais vous le faire croire parce que c'est le cas. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec Teresa. Je ne me sens pas concerné par tout ça. Maintenant, faites votre boulot !

Ils se dispersent tous en râlant et en grinçant des dents. Je m'en fiche. Il y a pleins de choses à faire dans le bloc plutôt que de se disputer pour une fille.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Je scrute le bloc tout en travaillant. Thomas ne revient pas vers nous. Est-il toujours à l'infirmerie avec Teresa ? Pourquoi prennent-ils autant de temps ? Étaient-ils ensemble avant tout ça ? Je secoue la tête et mon camarade qui travaille avec moi me regarde comme si j'étais un peu fou. Je ne m'en occupe pas.

* * *

Thomas vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Je soupire, mon cœur tambourine et je crois bien qu'à mesure que Thomas approche, j'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure et même mon propre prénom. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi ? C'est pas possible de se poser autant de questions sans devenir complètement dingue. Il faut que ce mec sorte de mes pensées. Il faut que mon cœur arrête de battre si fort, que ces papillons dans mon ventre cessent de s'agiter, que mon esprit cesse d'imaginer des trucs impensables et que mon regard se décroche de lui. Il sourit en approchant, attrape une pelle au passage, nous salue et se met au travail sans un mot. Je reste immobile quelques secondes puis me secoue et me remets au travail. Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer Thomas.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Teresa devrait s'en sortir à l'infirmerie. Visiblement, elle saura gérer.

Je lève la tête. C'est à moi que Thomas parle ? Ah ouais… on dirait bien que c'est à moi, l'autre blocard est partit.

\- Bien, au moins elle servira à quelque chose.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'ai vu la tête que tu as faite tout à l'heure. Tu sais, on l'a pas commandé hein, on va juste devoir faire avec. Les gars sont un peu excités, je suppose que c'est normal. Peut-être que je ne suis pas là depuis assez longtemps pour ressentir les mêmes choses que Gally ou les autres.

\- Je ne les ressens pas non plus. Comment tu expliques ça ? Je suis ici depuis deux ans.

Thomas lève les yeux vers moi et m'observe quelques instants comme s'il cherchait à lire quelque chose en moi.

\- Le bosquet te suffit peut-être à toi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Déjà parce que, j'y vais peu dans ce bosquet, mais surtout parce que s'il savait que depuis qu'il est ici rien ne me suffit, il ne tendrait pas le même discours.

\- Dis… tu es sûr que ça va, Newt ? On se connaît pas énormément toi et moi, quoi que, tu es celui que je côtoie le plus ici depuis mon arrivée, mais je te trouve bizarre. Spécialement depuis hier matin. C'est à cause de Teresa ?

\- Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout serait à cause d'elle ? Contrairement aux blocards, je pense à d'autres choses qu'à cette fille. Oui, je me demande ce qu'elle fiche ici, mais non, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Tu sais… Minho a dit que je pourrais peut-être devenir un coureur.

\- Tout le monde évite ce boulot, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je comprends pas ce que tu veux prouver en devenant coureur ?

\- Newt…, il y a sûrement une sortie.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que s'il y en avait une, les gars l'auraient déjà trouvée ? Je te rappelle que j'ai été coureur, j'y suis allé dans cette merde. Il n'y a rien Thomas.

\- Si Minho et les autres sont prêts à me prendre comme coureur, je ne vais pas refuser parce que jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'avez rien trouvé.

\- Tu insinues qu'on n'a pas assez cherché ou carrément qu'on est des incapables ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis juste persuadé qu'il y a une sortie et que plus on sera pour la chercher, plus vite on la trouvera. Tu pourrais me parler de ton expérience de coureur, non ?

\- Tu veux entendre une chose sur mon expérience ? Très bien ! Ne vas pas dans ce foutu labyrinthe !

Quelle langue faut-il que je parle pour qu'il comprenne ? J'y suis allé dans cette merde, j'ai faillis y être enfermé plus d'une fois. J'ai vu des camarades mourir devant mes yeux. J'ai vu le danger, j'ai connu la peur. Pourquoi tient-il à aller là-dedans ? …

Peut-être qu'il a raison ? Peut-être que lui est capable de trouver une sortie ? Une porte qu'on n'a pas vue. Un coin qu'on n'a pas visité. Un mur qu'on n'a pas essayé de bouger. On ne peut pas être coincé ici pour l'éternité. S'il faut repeupler la planète, faudrait déjà pouvoir y accéder. Ou alors c'est ça le challenge ? On doit trouver une sortie et les plus forts du bloc feront des enfants pour que la vie continue ailleurs. C'est peut-être pour tester notre force ? Une sorte de sélection.

\- Je crois en toi, Thomas. Si tu peux, va dans le labyrinthe et trouve-nous une sortie. J'espère juste qu'on ne perdra pas trop de monde en chemin. On a déjà perdus assez de gars comme ça.

Il y a cette chose que j'ai lue dans les romans. Cette chose que font les amoureux. Ils s'embrassent sur les lèvres. J'ai envie de faire ça aussi. J'ai envie d'embrasser Thomas. Surtout maintenant, surtout quand il me regarde comme ça. Il semble apprécié que j'aie confiance en lui. Je lâche ma pelle et m'approche un peu de lui. Je le prends par le pull sans brutalité et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux noisette aux reflets de miel.

\- Promets-moi que tu feras tout pour qu'on ne perde pas d'autres camarades. Tu nous sauves tous ou tu ne sauves personnes.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si je n'avais pas envie de tous vous sortir de là. Même Gally, j'ai envie qu'il reste en vie et entier. On n'aura pas à rayer un autre nom du mur.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je fais une chose que je ne devrais pas. Je lui fais une accolade un peu… tendre. J'en profite pour respirer son odeur en toute discrétion. J'ai envie de croire que, LUI, il y arrivera. Que, LUI, il saura nous trouver une sortie. S'il y en a un qui peut, c'est bien Thomas. Je pourrais profiter de ce moment pour lui faire part des sentiments qui me bouleversent depuis qu'il est ici, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Alby arrive vers nous et je lâche Thomas à regret.

\- Les gars, je voulais vous voir. On va se réunir tout à l'heure pour décider du sort de Thomas. Tu veux toujours être coureur ?

\- Encore plus qu'avant. Newt a su me convaincre et je sais désormais pourquoi je veux être coureur. J'ai un vrai but et une promesse à tenir.

\- Très bien. Tu es déterminé, c'est bien. On aura besoin d'un mec comme toi. Newt, après la séance, j'aimerais qu'on discute de quelque chose toi et moi.

Je croise le regard d'Alby et ferme les yeux deux secondes pour ne pas flancher. Je vois tout à fait de quoi il veut parler et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. On se sourit entendu et il repart. Thomas et moi, on se remet à notre travail sans plus se parler. On a largement fait le tour de ce qu'on voulait se dire et finalement, je ne vais pas lancer de discussion sur le sujet de ce que je ressens pour lui. Pas maintenant !

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce chapitre 2**

 **j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour**

 **Nouveau chapitre de cette fic pour ce matin**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Thomas est un coureur, c'est officiel. Dès demain matin, il va aller dans le labyrinthe. Il est en ce moment avec Minho pour se trouver des armes et des protections. La salle du conseil se vide. Gally râle. Il trouve que c'est du n'importe quoi. Mais genre, on ne va pas écouter l'avis de Gally, quand même. Il n'aime pas Thomas et je suis certain que c'est réciproque. Alby me retient avant que je parte. Ah oui, il voulait me parler.

\- Newt…, je…, on m'a dit que tu ne semblais pas vraiment apprécier Teresa. Je comprends qu'on puisse avoir des affinités avec certaines personnes et pas avec d'autres. Je comprends que tu as peur que tout foute le camp. Ou que tu sois intéressé par elle et que tu penses que tu n'as pas de chances face aux autres, mais tu es mon second, alors…, ce serait bien que tu sois plus sympathique. Elle vient d'arriver. Laisse-la nous connaître et qu'on puisse aussi la connaître.

\- Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de me forcer ?

\- Newt…, tu n'as jamais été comme ça. Il se passe quelque chose ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Elle te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- C'est pas directement lié à elle, en fait. Enfin, plus ou moins, mais pas vraiment et en fait…, C'est pas clair ce que je dis hein ?

\- Non, c'est pas clair. C'est à cause de Thomas , c'est ça ?

Un frisson glacé me remonte le long du dos. Serait-il au courant ?

\- C'est parce qu'il va être coureur ? Ça te manque ?

\- Alby…, tu les as lus les romans d'amour que nous a largués la boîte l'an dernier ?

\- Ouais, plus ou moins quand j'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire de mon temps. Mais je vois pas le rapport avec tout ça. T'es amoureux de Teresa ?

\- NON ! Non, mais tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. On en parlera un autre jour. Je vais faire un effort envers Teresa pour être plus sympa avec elle et plus gentil quand je parle d'elle. Qui m'accompagne pour la veillée cette nuit ?

\- Ça devait être Thomas, mais comme il sera coureur demain, ce sera Gally. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Quelle chance pour moi. Gally toute la nuit avec moi, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je dois être maudis en fait, c'est ça mon problème.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Tôt le matin, je vais me coucher. Je croise Minho qui se lève pour se préparer à aller dans le labyrinthe. En arrivant dans la cabane pour dormir, je souris en voyant Thomas, allongé dans son hamac encore en train de dormir. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Il est paisible. Je vais me coucher avant que quelqu'un ne se lève et me voit en train de regarder Thomas. Finalement, la nuit de garde avec Gally s'est bien passée. On a fait chacun notre coin.

J'entends quelqu'un bouger dans son hamac et je me relève à peine pour voir Thomas qui se met debout. Il s'étire doucement et j'apprécie le spectacle. Je sens mes joues qui chauffent et je me recouche en vitesse. Non, mais je ne vais vraiment pas bien, moi. Je ferme les yeux et je finis par m'endormir. La nuit de garde a été longue.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Un bruit me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement en gémissant et puis me redresse d'un coup. Bon sang…, la boîte remonte ! Je cours aussi vite que je peux jusqu'à la boîte. En effet, c'est fermé et elle en train de remonter vu le bruit qu'elle fait. Quand est-elle descendue ?

\- Elle est descendue quand, Gally ? demandé-je.

\- Ce matin après le départ des coureurs. Au moins, elle remonte. Ça me fait moins soucis là d'un coup.

La boîte arrive, les portes s'ouvrent et Gally et un autre blocard ouvrent la grille. Non, je rêve ! C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? Je me mets à rire, mais nerveusement. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher tant la situation est irréelle. Dans la boîte, il y a des vivres, des animaux, des habits, des livres… mais surtout, deux filles totalement apeurées. Une en train de pleurer, l'autre qui nous pointe une dague dessus. Je secoue la tête et me reprends, c'est vraiment pas le moment de rire comme un con. J'ai encore besoin de sommeil, visiblement. Alby aide les filles à sortir de la boîte et me traîne avec lui pour qu'on s'en occupe ensemble.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Kaya et Taline qu'elles s'appellent les demoiselles. Kaya est petite avec des cheveux bouclés, roux, et des yeux verts. C'est la fille qui pleurait. Taline est presque aussi grande que moi, un visage fin à la peau pale encadré par des cheveux bruns presque noir, coupé de façon asymétrique. De grands verts-bruns et un caractère, visiblement, bien trempé. Elle est arrivée avec une dague dans les mains et ne compte pas la lâcher.

\- Sérieusement, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? demande Taline en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Alby prend le temps de lui expliquer et elle se fâche en pointant sa dague sur moi. Je recule par précaution. Encore plus barge que Teresa, celle-là.

\- C'est part où qu'on sort de ce traquenard remplis de mecs ?

\- Ben si on le savait, on serait déjà dehors, répliqué-je à Taline qui vient vers moi toujours avec sa dague devant elle. Je ne suis même pas armé moi en plus.

\- Écoute, euh, Taline. Calme-toi. Nous, on n'y est pour rien. On est coincé ici depuis quelques années. Moi depuis trois ans, certains depuis une semaine et Teresa depuis avant-hier, dit Alby en tentant de calmer la jeune fille.

\- Teresa ? Il y a une autre fille ?

\- Ouep et ça devait être la fin qu'ils avaient noté. C'est pour ça qu'Alby et moi, on est un peu surpris là quand même.

\- Et nous, on est pas surprises, peut-être ?

\- Sûrement, mais c'est pas notre faute.

C'est mouvementé le bloc ces jours-ci. Les filles sont arrivées avec une lettre et nous la tendent. C'est dit qu'elles ont été trouvées sur la Terre brûlée et quelles sont saines, donc qu'on nous les colles ici faute de savoir quoi en faire ailleurs. Bon, ben on fera avec. Rajouter deux hamacs dans l'abri ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

\- Du coup, maintenant que vous êtes trois, on va peut-être pas vous faire dormir avec nous. Vous serez dans un coin entre filles.

\- Tu te fous de moi là, le chef ? Il n'est pas question qu'on dorme dans un coin sombre. Pour se faire violer en pleine nuit, non merci.

Y a pas à dire, elle a du répondant, Taline. Vraiment, j'adore les filles ! Bien sûr c'est ironique.

* * *

Finalement on décide de les installer près de Teresa. Elles vont à l'infirmerie pendant qu'Alby et moi, on installe les hamacs.

\- On n'avait pas assez d'une seule fille, bien évidemment. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Terre brûlée ? Et le fait qu'elles soient saines ? Saines de quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien Alby. Ça fait trop d'un coup, là.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Là ça fait un peu beaucoup. Au fait Newt, j'ai réfléchi à notre discussion de hier sur cette affaire de romans d'amour. Je me suis creusé la tête, tu sais, pour comprendre ce que ça venait faire dans cette histoire de Teresa. C'est pas de Teresa que tu es amoureux, hein ?

\- Ben non.

\- C'est de Thomas ?

Je me fige avec un bout du hamac dans les mains. Je suis si transparent que ça ? Faut croire. Je sais plus quoi dire pour le coup. Je ne veux pas dire oui, ni dire non, d'ailleurs. Déjà, est-ce que je suis vraiment amoureux ? Faudrait peut-être que je les relise ces fichus bouquins pour me mettre à jour sur ce que je ressens.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu en arrives à cette conclusion, Alby ? Lâche-moi avec cette histoire, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ces foutus romans.

\- Newt, depuis qu'il est là, tu es… différent. On se connaît quand même bien toi et moi, je vois quand tu n'es plus le même. Et depuis l'arrivée de Teresa, tu es pire. Tu es jaloux d'elle.

\- N'importe quoi Alby.

Je m'énerve un peu. Je termine de nouer ce foutu hamac et je cherche à m'en aller, mais Alby me retient.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Newt.

\- Rien du tout. Bon sang, lâche-moi maintenant.

Je me dégage avec force et je me mets à courir pour aller dans la forêt. Je fuis. C'est sûrement stupide, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de Thomas maintenant. En plus je me fais du souci parce que ce con est dans le labyrinthe.

* * *

Je traîne un peu à gauche à droite dans la forêt et je tombe nez à nez avec Taline. La fille à la dague. Surpris, je me recule et faillis tomber.

\- J'ai peut-être été un peu brutale après mon arrivée. Désolée. Seulement, c'est flippant de débarquer comme ça dans une bande de mecs. Ça faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas revu d'ailleurs. Il n'y a plus personne sur la Terre brûlée. Vous essayer de sortir d'ici ?

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'on est coincé ici. Bien sûr qu'on essaye de sortir.

\- Vous ne devriez pas. C'est pire en dehors de ces murs. On a vu des choses dont vous n'avez pas idée. De la souffrance, des morts, de la folie. On est bien ici, vous êtes bien ici et si on peut faire des enfants et apporter la vie entre ses murs, alors ce sera comme un petit jardin d'Eden. Les générations futures pourront peut-être s'en aller, nous, je pense qu'on devrait rester ici. Crois-moi Newt. Kaya et moi, on a vécu de l'autre côté. On est ici pour être protégé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça à moi ?

\- Parce que tu m'écoutes. Tu as l'air d'être un peu le sage du bloc, le cérébral, le médiateur aussi. Tu n'es pas comme les autres.

Pourquoi dès qu'elle l'a prononce, je n'aime pas cette phrase ? Ça sonne carrément comme un début de drague, comme dans les livres et je n'aime pas trop ça. Je le sais que je ne suis pas comme les autres, mais elle ne s'imagine même pas à quel point elle a raison. J'entends des blocards s'agiter pas très loin et je tends l'oreille.

\- Il se passe quelque chose. Viens Taline.

Elle me suit sans discuter. On sort de la forêt. Les blocards sont devant les portes du labyrinthe. Mon cœur accélère dangereusement et je me mets à courir aussi vite que ma jambe boiteuse me le permet. Je me fraie un passage entre les mecs et rejoins Alby tout devant.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demandé-je au chef.

\- On a entendu le cri d'un griffeur. Les portes vont bientôt se fermer et les coureurs ne sont pas encore là.

J'ai envie de hurler le prénom de Thomas pour voir s'il répond. J'ai envie de courir dans le labyrinthe. Je prie pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Les portes commencent à se fermer et enfin, on voit le groupe des coureurs arriver. Ils ont l'air tous en bonne forme. Ils se mettent à courir et entrent dans le bloc un par un. Thomas laisse passer Minho devant lui et je commence à stresser. Il ne va pas y arriver, Thomas. Il court alors que les portes sont vraiment très proches l'une de l'autre, je me penche en avant et tends ma main dans sa direction, il s'y agrippe en arrivant et je le tire avec force contre moi juste avant que les portes ne se ferment complètement. Il est en sueur, il cherche son souffle. Sa main toujours dans la mienne et son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et souffle :

\- Merci Newt.

Un frisson incontrôlable me parcours le corps et cette envie de coller mes lèvres aux siennes me reprend. Je me secoue mentalement, le repousse et dit :

\- Espèce de tocard, t'as vraiment eu de la chance.

Il me regarde et fait un signe de tête. Il est conscient de ce qu'il vient de risquer, à savoir, sa vie. Il a failli se faire écraser entre deux murs de béton. Je crois que je viens d'avoir la plus grosse peur de ma vie.

Les coureurs partent vers la salle du conseil et on les suit tous pour entendre ce qu'ils ont à nous dire et pour leur présenter les deux nouvelles venues. Je suis encore tout tremblant, j'ai dû mal à me remettre de ce qui vient de se passer. Et c'est plus le fait d'avoir été si proche de Thomas, que le fait qu'il ait faillit mourir, qui me perturbe.

* * *

 **J'avais écrit cette fic il y a un bon moment déjà. J'ai pensé en la reprenant à supprimer cette affaire de nouvelles filles dans le bloc, mais je les ai gardé parce que ça m'arrange pour la suite et que j'avais pas envie de tout devoir reprendre entièrement.**

 **J'espère que Taline et Kaya vous plairont et que ce chapitre vous a plu aussi.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de cette fic, toujours du POV de Newt pour le moment.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Quelle journée ! Thomas coureur, l'arrivée des deux nouvelles filles, la peur que j'ai eue pour Thomas.

Je me couche épuisé. Thomas est à quelques mètres de moi. Je le vois assit dans son hamac. Je me relève et vais me planter devant lui. Il lève la tête.

\- Tu ne dors pas non plus, chuchote-t-il.

\- Non. Pourtant je suis fatigué, mais il s'est passé trop de choses aujourd'hui. Le bloc est plus calme, d'habitude. Vous avez foutu quoi dans ce labyrinthe pour arriver aussi tard ?

\- On est allé jusqu'au fond. On a tâté les murs, les sols…, on n'a rien trouvé.

\- Je te l'avais dit en même temps. Taline dit que c'est pire au-dehors et qu'on est bien ici.

\- Tu es bien toi, ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si c'est pire dehors, oui je suis bien ici. Si ça peut-être mieux…, alors on sera sûrement mieux dehors.

\- Cette histoire de Terre brûlée m'intrigue.

Des grognements de protestation se font entendre dans l'abri. Il est temps qu'on aille parler plus loin. Thomas se lève et je le suis en silence. On va se poser vers le feu éteint.

\- Et si c'était vrai que la terre a été brûlée ? Si c'était vrai que les cadavres se sont entassés ? Si les filles qui sont arrivées aujourd'hui avaient raison ?

\- Thomas…, peut-être que tu devrais te contenter un moment de vivre simplement sans trop te poser de question. Un jour, on finira par comprendre.

\- Si on avait vraiment voulus nous enfermer complètement, le labyrinthe ne s'ouvrirait pas du tout. On serait piégé entre les murs tout simplement. Réfléchis Newt, ça paraît logique, non ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais peut-être que c'est encore trop tôt pour chercher des réponses. Tout vient à point. On n'est pas ici pour rien. Taline dit qu'on nous protège. Elle dit qu'on sera prisonnier le temps qu'il faudra. On n'est pas ici sans raison, Thomas.

\- Tu es de l'avis de Taline, toi ? On doit rester ici sagement jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles choses se débloquent ? Ça peut prendre des années.

\- Je peux te confier quelque chose ?

\- Ouais.

Thomas se tourne vers moi et me scrute. Je vois à peine son regard, éclairé par une torche plantée dans le sol près de nous. Mon cœur accélère et mon souffle se raccourcit.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je boîte ?

\- À cause du labyrinthe ?

\- Pas exactement, non. J'ai vécu un peu plus d'un an ici en étant coureur et j'ai vu des compagnons disparaître, devenir fous au point parfois d'en tuer d'autres. Je ne supportais plus tout ça. Je ne supportais plus d'entrer dans ce labyrinthe de merde pour en ressortir avec des tas de questions dans la tête. En ressortir sans solution, sans idée. Je devenais dingue. Un jour, j'ai grimpé sur un mur dans le labyrinthe et… j'ai sauté, tout simplement.

\- Tu voulais mourir ?

\- Je me suis raté. Ce n'était pas assez haut. Minho m'a ramené et j'ai été plâtré avec les moyens du bord. J'étais arrivé à un niveau de désespoir que tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'étais comme toi quand je suis arrivé au bloc. Je voulais des réponses. J'étais persuadé que j'y arriverais. Ne te torture pas pour ce labyrinthe. Un jour, on finira par savoir.

Il n'a pas cessé de me regarder pendant tout le temps où j'ai parlé. Ça m'a donné la force de lui raconter.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment plus facile pour toi maintenant de te laisser porter par le temps et attendre que quelque chose se passe ?

Je hoche la tête lentement. Ce n'est pas que c'est plus facile, c'est juste moins prenant et je ne retombe pas dans la folie. Je me rends malade pour autre chose maintenant. Quelque chose de plus compliqué encore que ce labyrinthe.

\- Des choses ont changées depuis que tu es arrivé dans le bloc. Pas seulement la boîte et les filles. Certaines personnes ont changées aussi.

\- Comme Gally ?

\- Gally a toujours été comme ça. Il est juste passé au cran supérieur parce qu'il n'apprécie pas que tu sois aussi curieux. Je ne parlais pas de Gally. Je parlais de moi.

\- Tu as changé depuis que je suis ici ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Pas exactement, non… Écoute Thomas, oublie ça.

Je me lève, mais il me retient et un mauvais appui sur ma jambe en mauvais état me fait tomber sur lui. Assis entre ses jambes. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Je tente de me relever et finis par abandonner en sentant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis parfois, Newt, murmure-t-il doucement.

S'il savait l'effet qu'il me fait, il comprendrait peut-être. Je ne le fuis pas, je me préserve de la souffrance. Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Toi aussi tu as peur du changement ? Ou tu as peur que tout soit à cause de moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Thomas. Laisse-moi aller me coucher. La journée sera longue demain. Il va falloir que je trouve des occupations à Taline et à Kaya.

\- Tu as pensé à en nommer une des deux coureuse ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On en parlera avec Alby. Je suis fatigué, Thomas.

Sa main quitte mon épaule et il se lève. Il me tend la main et m'aide à me mettre debout. Je pars plus loin dans le bloc sans me retourner. Il ne me suit pas et c'est tant mieux. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Je regarde le ciel et les étoiles et soupire.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

J'ai dormis un peu. Complètement à l'écart de l'abri, roulé en boule dans un coin de forêt. Je n'étais pas trop mal. Je me fais réveiller par des bruits de pas et je vois deux chaussures devant mes yeux.

\- Salut Newt. Alby te cherche depuis un bon moment.

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Taline.

Je me lève péniblement.

\- Il t'a dit ce qu'il me voulait ?

\- Parler avec toi pour savoir ce que Kaya et moi allons faire et je ne sais pas, il m'a dit de te dire que les coureurs sont partis.

\- Merci Taline.

On va ensemble vers la salle du conseil. Alby nous y attends avec Kaya et je remarque que la jeune fille a l'air subjuguée par ce qu'il lui raconte. Je me racle la gorge après être entré. Ils ne nous ont pas remarqué, on dirait. Kaya sursaute et rougit et Alby nous invite à les rejoindre.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Taline est partit chez les trancheurs, Kaya à l'infirmerie à la place de Teresa et cette dernière avec moi pour me donner un coup de main pour les cultures.

\- Est-ce que Thomas risque de mourir dans le labyrinthe ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde risque de mourir dans le labyrinthe.

Je lui réponds un peu sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me parle de Thomas maintenant, et surtout pas elle. Ça m'énerve de la voir les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants dès qu'elle prononce son prénom.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Thomas ?

\- Je vous vois assez souvent ensemble à vrai dire. Je me dis que vous parlez beaucoup.

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- Je t'assure que je le vois beaucoup avec toi. Il passe beaucoup de temps à te parler. Parfois il est avec Minho ou Alby, mais en général, il est avec toi. Et puis, il parle souvent de toi.

J'en lâche ma pelle sous le coup de la surprise. Il parle de moi ?

\- Oh… et il dit quoi sur moi ?

\- Que tu le comprends. Que tu es le plus sympa avec lui et que tu donnes de bons conseils. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup.

Je cligne des yeux bêtement.

\- Ça va, Newt ? me demande Teresa en faisant une drôle de tête, et de l'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux.

Je me secoue, ramasse ma pelle et me remets au travail. Sérieusement qu'est-ce-qui me prends ? Je ne comprends même pas ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai eu une vision de moi dans les bras de Thomas en train de me laisser embrasser doucement. Les romans d'amour m'ont vraiment retourné le cerveau.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Newt ?

\- …

\- NEWT ?

\- …

\- Newt !

\- …

\- Bon sang Newt, tu vas arrêter de tourner dans tous les sens ! J'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Je marche depuis un bon quart d'heure, sans but, dans le bloc. Enfin si, j'ai un but, faire en sorte qu'Alby me lâche. Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure sous prétexte de vouloir me parler de Kaya et de Taline et il a très vite dévié la conversation sur Thomas. Et là, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec lui. Alors je marche pour le distancer. Il pourrait me rattraper en augmentant à peine sa vitesse, mais son but n'est pas de me forcer. Il veut que ça vienne de moi, et ça ne viendra pas de moi, alors je continue de marcher au hasard. Il va peut-être finir par en avoir marre.

\- NEWT ! C'est bon là, arrête de marcher bêtement ! On a l'air complètement crétin depuis tout à l'heure. Je veux juste te parler.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, lancé-je sans me retourner.

\- Fais-en pas une affaire d'état. Si tu as des sentiments pour Thomas, c'est pas si grave.

Finalement je m'arrête. Pas si grave ?

\- Comment ça, pas si grave ?

Alby arrive à ma hauteur et me remercie de m'être enfin arrêter.

\- Je veux dire… ça doit pas être si grave. L'amour c'est pour tout le monde, non ?

\- Tu dis ça, mais alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais lu de romans d'amour avec deux garçons amoureux ? Ou un garçon amoureux d'un autre ?

\- Sors de tes romans, Newt. T'as l'impression qu'on vit dans un roman depuis trois ans ? Moi pas, étrangement. Est-ce que… Thomas est amoureux de toi ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, vois-tu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'impression que c'est facile ? Que c'est banal ?

\- Newt…, Nous avons tout oublié du monde d'avant. Ici il n'y a aucune règle établie pour ce domaine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas. Ok, je reconnais que quand j'ai compris tes sentiments envers lui, ça m'a étonné, mais je juge pas ça étrange. Pas plus que Gally qui a craqué sur Teresa.

Quoi ? Sérieusement Gally a craqué sur Teresa ?

\- Gally… amoureux ? demandé-je au summum de l'étonnement.

\- Bah je sais pas si c'est vraiment amoureux au fond, mais il me parle tout le temps d'elle et ça devient soûlant. Je crois que c'est plus que juste une histoire de faire des enfants. Ça me changera si je t'entends parler de Thomas.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Si c'est juste pour divertir Alby, je ne vais pas me lancer dans les confidences.

De l'agitation devant les portes du labyrinthe me fait porter mon regard plus loin derrière Alby. Chuck, Teresa, Kaya et d'autres blocards sont devant les portes et semblent attendre quelque chose. Sentant mon cœur se serrer, je laisse Alby en plan et je cours vers l'entrée de l'enfer. Mon cœur bat à un rythme de dingue et un nom résonne dans mes oreilles. Thomas!

Je ne fais plus attention à comment je cours, ni où je mets les pieds et je m'étale lamentablement au milieu de l'herbe. Je retiens une larme, parce qu'une douleur vient de me lancer dans ma jambe et je me relève en serrant les dents. Je me remets à courir et quand j'arrive devant les portes, je vois Minho traîner Thomas qui a l'air inconscient. Il y a du sang sur ses habits. Mon cœur se serre au maximum, mon souffle se fait difficile, mon sang tape dans ma tête et mes mains deviennent moites. Je me précipite sur Thomas qui est désormais allongé sur le sol.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, Minho ?

Minho se laisse tomber sur l'herbe à côté de moi et soupire.

\- On a rencontré un griffeur. C'est pas beau à voir ces bestioles, je vous le dis. Thomas a été jeté au sol par ce monstre.

\- Mais il saigne ? demandé-je paniqué.

\- Non, ça c'est moi, me répond Minho en me montrant son bras gauche en sang.

Je respire mieux tout à coup. Thomas n'est pas blessé. Il est juste assommé. J'expire bruyamment et me laisse tomber sur l'herbe à côté de Thomas. J'ai presque envie de le serrer contre moi.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici le chapitre 5 de cette fic**

 **Pour info, j'ai mis un point final à cette histoire hier soir. Elle est donc terminée dans mes dossiers et sera postée jusqu'au bout sur ce site.**

 **Elle compte 10 chapitre dont le dernier est plutôt un épilogue.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

On a emmené Thomas à l'infirmerie et Kaya s'est occupé de lui et de Minho, aussi. Je suis resté là, en retrait à observer la scène. Je n'ai pas pu approcher de Thomas, c'est Teresa qui est assise tout prêt de lui et qui pleurniche comme une pauvre nouille. Et moi, j'ai des envies de meurtres là tout de suite. Je ne supporte plus de voir Teresa collé à Thomas. Elle lui ouvre complètement le haut de son pull bleu et passe une serviette humide sur son torse. Je reste dans mon coin en observant en silence, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Puis… elle se penche sur lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes…

J'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie de pleurer… Je sens mon cœur se briser d'un coup. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je fuis de cet endroit de malheur.

Je croyais quoi, franchement ? C'était écrit, c'était évident. À la seconde où Teresa a prononcé le prénom de Thomas, j'ai compris que c'était foutu. Ils avaient été liés avant ça et si lui ne s'en souvient pas, elle a sûrement plus de souvenirs de son côté. Je comprends pourquoi je déteste les filles et pourquoi j'étais d'avis qu'on n'avait absolument pas besoin d'elles par ici. Je m'enfonce dans la petite forêt. Il fait déjà nuit sur le bloc.

* * *

Quand j'en ai marre de marcher, je m'arrête et me pose sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux. Je respire calmement et tente de me convaincre que de toute façon, Thomas et moi, ça n'aurait jamais pu se faire. Il est destiné à faire des enfants à Teresa, c'est logique, et Taline et Kaya sont là pour compléter et faire en sorte que tous les enfants n'aient pas les mêmes parents. Ce que je me trouve con d'avoir eu des rêves aussi stupides. Aussi fleur bleue. Depuis quand c'est mon genre ?

Des craquements de branches me font sursauter.

\- Qui est là ? demandé-je.

\- Oh je suis contente de te trouver enfin, Newt.

Je reconnais la voix de Taline. Cette fille me colle ou quoi ?

\- Je t'ai vu courir dans la forêt. Il fait nuit, c'est peut-être pas prudent.

\- Je vis ici depuis deux ans, je connais le bloc comme ma poche.

\- D'accord.

Taline reste devant moi, debout au milieu de la nuit. Je soupire et l'invite à s'asseoir. Je ne suis pas un abruti, je sais me comporter gentiment, comme un homme respectueux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? demandé-je à Taline une fois que la demoiselle s'est assise à mes côtés.

Ça peut paraître un peu direct de poser cette question, mais je me demande ce qu'elle me veut.

\- Tu es juste… gentil. Quand je suis vers toi j'ai pas l'impression que tu me regardes assez… étrangement, comme les autres garçons d'ici. On dirait que certains cherchent juste à m'allonger dans l'herbe et à profiter de moi. Toi, non.

\- Je… Tu as raison, c'est pas du tout ce que je recherche.

\- Certains des blocards me font presque peur, à vrai dire et j'ai envie de garder ma dague en permanence dirigée vers eux. Je n'aime pas cette impression d'insécurité. Je préfère rester avec toi.

Au moins elle est honnête. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Elle me regarde et je tourne mon regard vers elle. Taline est une jolie fille, pleine de charme, de force et de vie. Pleine de courage et de détermination aussi. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu vivre de l'autre côté ?

\- Qu'as-tu vécu exactement sur la Terre brûlée ?

Elle frissonne quelques secondes et s'éclaircit la voix doucement avant de soupirer.

\- J'avais des amis, avant. On était un petit groupe de filles et de garçons. Je les ai vus mourir les uns après les autres. Certains à cause de la Braise, d'autres en se battant avec des fondus.

\- C'est quoi des fondus ?

\- Ce sont les gens qui ont été contaminés par la Braise. Ils sont… horribles. Ils ne cherchent qu'à tuer sans aucune humanité.

\- D'accord. Je vois… comme les blocards qu'on a dû envoyer dans le labyrinthe parce qu'ils avaient été piqués par un griffeur.

\- Sûrement, oui.

\- Est-ce que… tu les as vus toi, les bâtards qui nous ont enfermés ici ?

\- Non. On a été ramassé par des hommes en uniformes noirs avec des masques à gaz et des fusils. On nous a emmenés dans un grand complexe en béton. On nous a enfermés dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital et un homme habillé en blanc avec un masque nous a fait des prises de sang et d'autres test et puis, on nous a mis dans ce que vous appelez la boite et voilà.

\- D'accord.

Je réfléchis à toutes ces informations. Elle a vécue la vie en dehors. Une vraie vie avec des souvenirs et une question me brûle les lèvres. Je me triture les doigts et finalement, je me lance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur l'amour ? Je veux dire… Tu as déjà lu un roman?

\- Mouais, j'en ai lu. Que crois-tu qu'il nous restait à faire sur la Terre brûlée ? C'était pas l'éclate. On avait des bouquins, des jeux de société et puis on était des filles et des garçons vivant ensemble tout le temps. Il y a eu quelques histoires d'amour et même du sexe.

Du sexe ? Je vois plus ou moins de quoi elle parle. Les romans en parlent peu, mais quelques un abordent vaguement le sujet.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Laisse tomber, Taline. Merci pour la réponse.

Je me lève pour aller dormir, mais elle me retient par la main et je tombe sur le sol.

\- Désolée…, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses mal, Newt.

\- C'est rien, c'est pas toi, c'est à cause de ma jambe. J'ai jamais un bon appuie dessus. Tu comptes rester ici ?

\- Il paraît que je suis de garde de nuit tout à l'heure… avec Chuck. Je sais même pas qui c'est. Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

\- Chuck a douze ans, tu ne risques rien avec lui. Et puis la garde de nuit, c'est vraiment juste pour en rassurer certains. On sait que rien ne traverse les murs du labyrinthe. Pour ma part, je serai sur la tour de garde, je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir vers les blocards.

Elle me lâche la main et je me lève. Elle suit le mouvement et on part ensemble vers la tour. Elle monte au sommet avec moi et s'appuie sur la barrière pour regarder le bloc et plus loin, le labyrinthe. La nuit est bien tombée désormais.

\- Jolie vue. Ça doit être plus impressionnant de jour, non ?

\- Je confirme.

Je m'appuie à la rambarde à côté de Taline et elle tourne son visage vers moi.

\- Dis Newt, tu as déjà été embrassé par une fille ?

Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant sa question.

\- Je… Ben... Non…

Je panique un peu. Que va-t-elle faire de cette information ?

\- Est-ce que… tu me permets de t'embrasser ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Oui ou non ? Est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

\- Est-ce que… ça voudra dire qu'on est amoureux comme dans les romans ?

\- Non… pas forcément. Parfois on peut s'embrasser juste pour essayer. Juste parce que c'est agréable. J'ai déjà embrassé des garçons, si jamais.

\- Oh…

\- Tu es amoureux ?

\- De toi ?

Elle pouffe et se décolle de la rambarde pour reculer.

\- Non pas de moi. T'es trop chou, Newt. Je vais te dire… tu es adorable, gentil, mignon, mais je ne craquerais pas sur toi. J'aime un autre genre de charme.

\- Oh…

\- Mmmh, dans le genre du chef des coureurs, par exemple.

\- Minho ? demandé-je étonné.

\- Ouais…

Elle baisse la tête, je suis sûre qu'elle rougit. C'est vrai qu'elle irait bien avec Minho, en fait.

\- Alors… est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

\- Je… crois, oui. En tout cas, si c'est pas ça, ça y ressemble.

\- Sérieux ? Papillons dans le ventre, cœur qui bat et tout le tralala ?

Je hoche la tête en rougissant. J'aime la nuit, ça aide parfois.

\- C'est mignon. Comme il y a peu de possibilités par ici, que je sais que c'est pas de moi, sûrement pas de Kaya, encore moins de Teresa… je penche pour… Thomas ?

Je dois vraiment être très transparent comme mec. Je ne nie pas, ça ne sert à rien du tout.

\- C'était facile à comprendre. Vu comment tu t'es précipité sur lui quand il est sortit du labyrinthe dans les vapes. C'était… beau.

\- Il est fait pour Teresa, soupiré-je en m'asseyant sur la tour de garde.

Taline se pose vers moi et ouvre la trappe d'une main.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. On peut parler demain, toi et moi. Je me ferai une joie de t'écouter. Tu dois pas avoir beaucoup de confidents par ici. J'ai été amoureuse… je veux dire, vraiment amoureuse. Une fois… je pense que je sais ce que tu ressens, Newt.

Je souris discrètement.

\- Merci, soufflé-je sincère.

Elle s'engouffre dans le trou et commence à descendre. Je me jette à plat ventre sur le sol et passe ma tête par la trappe.

\- Taline !

Elle lève la tête vers moi en stoppant sa descente et me scrute de ses yeux qui paraissent très sombres dans la nuit.

\- Cette histoire de baiser… Je…

Elle ne me laisse pas finir. Elle remonte de deux échelons et vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est tendre… mais ça ne me fait pas l'effet que les livres racontent. Taline descend d'une marche et me sourit.

\- Alors ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Agréable, mais pas… ce que j'attendais, pour être honnête.

\- Faut essayer avec la langue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouvre la bouche !

J'obéis à son ordre, un peu septique et inquiet. Elle remonte d'une marche et colle à nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, puis, sa langue glisse contre la mienne. L'effet est… nouveau, étrange et meilleur qu'avant, même si ce n'est toujours pas ce que j'attendais.

Elle rompt le baiser et me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Si t'as la chance de faire ça avec ton Thomas, tu verras la différence. J'y vais cette fois.

Je regarde Taline descendre quelques échelons et puis je ferme la trappe et me retourne sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. C'était étrange comme sensation d'avoir les lèvres de quelqu'un contre les miennes et de sentir une langue s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Je souris bêtement. Je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde en général, visiblement. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Thomas si je l'embrassais comme ça. Ce serait certainement très agréable. Et puis ça me revient… Teresa a embrassé Thomas. Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ? Est-ce qu'il a senti ce baiser ? Est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres après ? Et peut-être même qu'il y a plus entre eux à l'heure qu'il est ? Je frissonne et me roule en boule. C'est terrible de se prendre la tête à ce point. J'ai pourtant d'autres choses à penser. Le labyrinthe, la vie ici, la vie en dehors, cette histoire de Terre brûlée, mais on dirait que mon esprit ne veut pas que je pense à autre chose qu'à Thomas. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, c'est le bordel dans ma tête.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Je me réveille alors que le jour pointe à peine le bout de son nez. C'est la fraîcheur du matin qui m'a tiré du sommeil. Je m'étends lentement et m'assieds sur la tour. Je prends le temps de me souvenir pourquoi j'ai dormis ici en haut… Ah oui, Thomas ! Je me lève en me grattant la nuque et vais m'appuyer à la rambarde. Je regarde le bloc, je vois Alby, et plus loin vers l'entrée du labyrinthe, les coureurs. Je pense à Thomas. S'est-il réveillé ? Va-t-il bien ? Il ne semble pas être avec les coureurs. Je devrais peut-être allé voir à l'infirmerie. Je soupire et quitte ma tour.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

À l'infirmerie, je rencontre uniquement Kaya qui m'affirme que Thomas va bien. Il a dormi cette nuit avec les autres dans l'abri. Bien, tant mieux alors. Je remercie la jeune fille et je pars vers l'abri. Beaucoup de blocards dorment encore et c'est tant mieux. Je prends quelques affaires à moi et je vais dans la forêt. Je n'ai envie de voir personne et encore moins Thomas ou pire, Teresa.

* * *

 **En relisant tout les début de mon histoire, je me suis dit que je n'avais vraiment pas été sympa avec Newt, le pauvre...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera du POV de Thomas, pour la première fois.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre ce matin**

 **POV de Thomas cette fois-ci**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je sens quelque chose sur mes lèvres. Une fois, deux fois… et j'ouvre les yeux. Teresa est tout près de moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la repousse lentement. Que fait-elle ?

\- Tu fais quoi ? demandé-je étonné.

\- Tu es réveillé, tu es vivant. J'ai eu si peur.

Oh oui… le griffeur dans le labyrinthe, je me souviens. Minho a dû me ramener, apparemment. Je scrute l'endroit où je me trouve et je reconnais l'infirmerie. Je fronce les sourcils et reporte mon regard sur Teresa.

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

Elle rougit un peu et reprend contenance très vite pour me dire :

\- Je t'embrassais. C'est en parlant avec Kaya et Taline que j'ai appris que c'était une chose que faisait les… amoureux.

Amoureux ? C'est quoi ça exactement ?

\- Les quoi ?

\- Amoureux. Je veux dire… quand une fille et un garçon s'aiment beaucoup, tu vois ? Un peu comme nous, non ? Tu m'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si.

\- Super !

Ma réponse semble la ravir. Qu'entend-t-elle par aimer beaucoup ? J'aime passer du temps avec elle oui, mais aussi avec Chuck, Alby, Minho et Newt. Tiens, où est Newt ?

\- Tu as vu Newt ? demandé-je en essayant de m'asseoir sur le lit de paille de l'infirmerie.

\- Newt… Non.

Je l'ai senti hésiter. Pourquoi ? Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et me lève lentement. Je chancelle un peu et Teresa vient m'enlacer. C'est chaud, c'est doux. Pas du tout désagréable. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et la décolle un peu de mon corps. On se regarde quelques instants et puis, elle avance ses lèvres vers les miennes. Je laisse faire. Après tout, si elle sait ce qu'elle fait, j'ai confiance en elle. Ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes et je sens sa langue contre ma bouche. Surpris, j'ouvre un peu les lèvres et sa langue se glisse contre le mienne. Pas banal cet effet. C'est bon… c'est même très bon et j'ai envie de continuer. Ça a l'air de l'enchanter.

* * *

Je pense à Newt. Pourquoi je pense à Newt maintenant ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. J'ouvre les yeux et voit le visage radieux de mon amie. Elle a les yeux fermés. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Newt ? Je romps cette étreinte en le repoussant doucement.

\- Il faut que je voie Newt, je devais lui demander quelque chose.

\- Newt n'est même pas venu te voir ici, pourquoi tu veux le voir maintenant ? Tu n'aimais pas m'embrasser ?

\- Si, mais Newt…

Je ne termine pas. Je vois Teresa qui se fâche. Elle a peut-être raison, ce n'est pas le moment de vouloir trouver Newt. Alors pourquoi il ne veut pas sortir de ma tête ?

Je m'appelle Thomas, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis arrivé dans le bloc depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Une fille vient de m'embrasser et moi, j'ai pensé à Newt. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus que ça. Teresa se met à bailler et je la prends par le bras pour l'emmener à l'abri où on dort. Elle a besoin de se coucher. Elle s'allonge dans son hamac et soupire. Je la laisse et je vais vers Minho qui est planté à l'entrée de l'abri.

\- Minho, comment tu vas ?

\- Hé tocard. T'es sur pieds ?

\- Ouep.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

\- Désolé. J'ai pensé que je pouvais attaquer ce griffeur. Il m'a bien eu. Tu aurais vu Newt ?

\- Pas depuis quelques heures. Il doit être dans la forêt, je suppose. Je le trouve moins impliqué ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

\- Minho, je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète sur Newt ?

\- Vas-y toujours.

\- Il m'a confié avoir sauté d'un mur du labyrinthe, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi, toi ?

\- Il en pouvait plus. Il devenait fou. Complètement, littéralement. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. Il passait son temps à marmonner que le labyrinthe était un enfer et qu'on ne devait pas subir ça. On ne pouvait plus parler avec lui. J'ai toutefois jamais pensé qu'il était aussi mal et si déprimé. Tu sais Thomas, tu devrais parler avec lui.

\- De ce sujet ?

\- Non. Quand je suis arrivé dans le bloc avec toi inconscient, il s'est jeté sur toi comme un désespéré. J'ai peur qu'il redevienne comme il était quelques mois en arrière. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas te savoir dans le labyrinthe.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille. Lui, il a abandonné.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Newt n'a jamais abandonné. Il avait des problèmes plus compliqués et plus grands que ce satané labyrinthe, c'est tout. Et pour pas qu'il en ait à nouveau, il faut que vous parliez ensemble. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Maintenant va te coucher.

\- Non, je vais aller chercher Newt dans la for…

\- J'ai dit, va te coucher. C'est moi le chef des coureurs, tu es coureur, donc tu vas te coucher.

Je ne réplique pas et vais me coucher. Il est vrai que je suis exténué et puis, Newt sera dans le bloc demain, je vais bien réussir à le voir et à lui parler. Je suis triste pour lui d'avoir appris qu'il a été si déséspéré et sa détresse me fait mal dans la poitrine, c'est affreux. J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. S'il y a bien un mec dans ce bloc qui ne mérite pas la moindre souffrance, c'est bien Newt. Il est si gentil, si amical, si… je ne sais pas, il a quelque chose qui me donne envie d'être proche de lui. De l'aider, de le soutenir. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite et je m'étonne de ça. Je n'ai pas peur pourtant. Il n'y a aucun danger près de moi. C'est calme, la nuit est chaude, douce, belle. Quel est mon problème ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Vouloir parler avec Newt, c'est facile à penser. À faire en vrai, c'est moins évident. Ça fait trois jours déjà que j'essaye de le choper pour discuter. On dirait qu'il m'évite. En revanche, Teresa est toujours près de moi. C'est peut-être à cause d'elle ? Je la regarde, elle me sourit. Elle a une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, je saurais pas dire quoi, mais ça m'inquiète. Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille, plutôt jolie, assez courageuse, mais je n'arrive pas à penser à elle. Cette histoire d'amoureux m'a perturbé. Pourquoi serait-on amoureux ? Est-ce que parce qu'on s'est embrassé, on va devoir faire un enfant ? Je n'en ai pas envie du tout.

* * *

Je regarde le bloc et vois Newt courir vers la forêt. Je me lève et laisse Teresa seule. Elle m'appelle, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour elle. Je dois voir Newt et enfin, il est dans le coin. Je cours le plus vite possible, mais il est déjà entré dans la forêt. Il connaît les lieux mieux que moi. Je ne vais pas arriver à le retrouver, mais je tente le tout pour le tout. Je cours entre les arbres, je crie même son prénom, mais rien. Je tourne un bon moment et finit par abandonner. Impossible de chercher quelqu'un qui ne veux pas qu'on le trouve. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose quand j'étais inconscient et je l'ai vexé ou blessé. Merde ! Si c'est le cas, il faut que je puisse m'excuser. Je m'assieds sous un arbre pour réfléchir. J'ai forcément dit ou fais quelque chose. Newt ne m'éviterait pas sans raison.

Un bruit me fait sursauter et je me lève d'un bond.

\- Newt ! crié-je, avant d'être déçu en voyant arriver devant moi, Gally.

\- Newt est dans la salle du conseil, le bleu.

Je n'aime pas son ton. Il croit que je le savais ou quoi ?

\- Merci, lui dis-je en voulant partir, mais il me retient.

\- Mais je crois pas qu'il veut te voir. Tu es proche de Teresa, hein ?

\- Je suppose que oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu comptes lui faire des mômes ?

\- En quoi ça te regardes ?

\- Tu mérites pas une fille comme elle.

\- Parce que toi oui, je suppose ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas me prendre de haut, le bleu. On est beaucoup à être arrivé ici bien avant toi, crois-moi, on est plus aptes à avoir les filles que toi.

Je ne l'écoute plus. Pourquoi il me parle de ça maintenant ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé avec ces filles, moi. J'ai à peine rencontré Kaya et Taline. Kaya passe son temps avec Alby, y a un truc étrange et Taline est quasiment tout le temps avec Newt.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te préoccupes pas de Taline et Kaya ?

\- Elles ont déjà de quoi s'occuper. Alby et Newt sont avec elles, au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué. Alby est le chef, Newt le second, moi le plus vieux après Alby, c'est donc logique que ce soit moi avec Teresa.

\- T'es lourd avec ça. Lâche-moi. Je dois aller parler à Newt.

\- Frappe avant d'entrer dans la salle du conseil, Taline et Newt sont sûrement ensemble.

Mon cœur se serre et mon ventre se noue. Pourquoi ça me dérange si ces deux-là sont ensemble ? Après tout, je passe mon temps avec Teresa. Pour le moment, je ne vais plus courir, on fait une pause. Je soupire et abandonne Gally dans la forêt. Je vais dans la salle du conseil. Newt n'y est pas, tout du moins je ne le vois pas, mais je trouve un livre par terre. Je le ramasse. C'est un des romans que les blocards ont reçu. J'ai déjà vu ce livre… dans les mains de Newt. Donc… je suis sûr qu'il est encore ici.

\- Newt, si j'ai dit quelque qui t'a vexé ou blessé, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Si j'ai fait quelque chose, j'en suis tout autant désolé. Je voulais juste qu'on parle toi et moi parce que Minho m'a dit que ce serait bien et je…

\- Qu'il se mêle de ses fesses celui-là. T'es pas obligé de l'écouter.

La voix de Newt vient de partout et de nulle part en même temps. Je n'arrive pas à repérer où il peut être. Je m'assieds sur un banc et j'attends la suite de cette conversation un peu spéciale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demande Newt.

\- Un des livres que je t'ai vu souvent avoir dans les mains. Un roman, je crois.

\- Oh ouep. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus voyant que ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on discute ailleurs ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Thomas. Va rejoindre Teresa, elle t'attend. Elle a faillis me tuer avant quand je l'ai croisé. Elle a besoin de toi.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse.

Je suis fâché et vexé. Bon sang, pourquoi il ne veut pas me parler ? Je sors de la salle du conseil et me rends compte que j'ai gardé le livre de Newt. Ben tant pis pour lui, je le garde.

* * *

Je retrouve Teresa dans un coin du bloc et je m'assois vers elle. J'ouvre le livre de Newt après avoir lu le résumé de l'histoire. Ça a l'air d'être sympa à lire. Il n'y a pas énormément de pages. Je lis sans parler à Teresa mais elle semble contente que je sois revenu vers elle.

Ce livre parle d'amour entre un garçon de 17 ans et une fille de 16 ans. Ça se passe vraiment comme ça dans la vie ? Le cœur qui bat, les mains moites, les rougissements, les papillons dans le ventre… Stop, stop, stop… Je connais ça moi aussi. Est-ce possible que…?

* * *

Je referme le livre après une quinzaine de pages et je réfléchis. J'ai pensé à Newt en embrassant Teresa. J'ai sentis mon cœur accélérer plusieurs fois en présence de Newt… et ces papillons dans le ventre que je prenais pour des coups de faim…

\- Teresa ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu crois qu'il n'y a que les filles qui peuvent être amoureux d'un garçon ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que tu as parlé d'amour l'autre soir. Tu m'as dit que tu en avais discuté avec Kaya et Taline.

\- C'est à cause de ce bouquin que tu me poses cette question ?

\- Non.

''C'est à cause de Newt'', terminé-je dans ma tête en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre Thomas vous a plu**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de cette fic avec un POV de Newt de nouveau**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

J'ai passé trois jours à éviter soigneusement Thomas pour me faire prendre comme un con dans la salle du conseil. Il ne m'a pas vu, mais il savait que j'étais là. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec lui. Pas du tout. Il est partit en emportant mon bouquin. J'avais quand même eu le temps de le relire et donc, c'est bien ça. Je suis amoureux. Je suis amoureux de Thomas. On en a parlé avec Taline, elle m'a conseillé de le lui dire, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je me vois mal lui avouer ça alors qu'il est avec Teresa. Je n'en ai pas le droit, en plus. Au nom de quoi je devrais me permettre de casser leur couple pour mon propre bonheur ? Mais Taline ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

* * *

Je soupire et sors de ma cachette. Cette caisse en bois n'est vraiment pas très confortable. En général, on y range les grains de maïs pour les animaux. Je passe la tête par la porte d'entrée. Le bloc est en action, ça bouge un peu partout. Je ne vois pas Thomas. Tout va bien. Je sors le plus naturellement possible et je traverse le bloc pour aller voir Alby. Je croise Gally en chemin.

\- Thomas te cherchait, me lance-t-il sans me regarder.

\- C'est réglé Gally, mais merci.

\- Oh Newt, dit-il en m'arrêtant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demandé-je sans l'envie de savoir si je peux l'aider.

\- Comment tu as fait pour… intéresser Taline ?

Oh mon dieu, ça part mal cette discussion.

\- Je… rien. Mais tu sais Gally, je ne suis pas avec elle. Elle est plus intéressée par Minho et si tu avais un peu ouvert les yeux, tu l'aurais vu de toi-même.

\- Tu te crois malin à me parler comme ça ? Être le numéro 2 ne te donne pas tous les droits.

\- Lâche-moi ! Déjà, tu me fais mal. Si tu es excité, ce n'est pas ma faute. S'il n'y a que trois filles, ce n'est pas ma faute non plus.

Gally me lâche. Il a l'air de vouloir me foutre un pain. Finalement, il soupire et se recule légèrement.

\- Je me demandais juste comment tu t'y étais prit pour l'attirer à toi. Je… comptais essayer avec Teresa, mais elle est toujours collée à Thomas parce qu'elle semble le connaître et tout et Thomas, je sais pas à quoi il joue.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ben… il a pas l'air de lui rendre l'attention que Teresa lui porte.

\- Ah bon ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment ça, il ne lui rend pas ?

\- Ouais, je veux dire… Teresa elle l'aime bien. Même plus que ça et lui, on dirait qu'il n'en à rien à foutre.

C'est une information intéressante, ça. Pour moi surtout. Gally continue de parler, mais je ne l'écoute plus. N'ayant pas entendu la suite je lui réponds :

\- Tente ta chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et je le laisse là. Je l'entends me crier un ''merci''. Je ne me retourne même pas. Je débarque en trombe à l'infirmerie, parce que je sais qu'Alby est là, et deux personnes sursautent en se séparant vivement. Je cligne des yeux bêtement et m'excuse. Alby est à moitié dévêtu et Kaya semble super gênée.

\- Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent, lancé-je à Alby qui ne discute pas et me suit.

\- On faisait rien de bizarre, tu sais.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je m'en moque totalement. Je voulais… te parler de Thomas.

\- Encore ?

\- C'est la dernière fois, promis.

\- Vous avez pu parler ensemble ? Il te cherchait ces derniers jours.

\- On n'a pas parlé. Je voulais pas… mais là... Enfin je viens de croiser Gally et il m'a dit que Thomas n'était pas intéressé par Teresa.

\- Genre, je te l'ai dit moi-aussi. Tu crois plus Gally que moi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, je me dis que si lui aussi l'a remarqué, c'est que tu as raison.

Alby pouffe et place ses grandes mains sur mes épaules. Ses yeux sombres plongent dans les mains.

\- Tu sais Newt, il faut que tu parles à Thomas. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Si tu veux être fixé, parle-lui clairement. Il est pas devin, il peut pas deviner ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de tocard.

J'acquiesce en silence. Je sais bien qu'il a raison. Je me donne encore quelques jours, le temps de savoir ce que je vais dire. Le temps de parler à Taline, aussi. Elle saura m'aider à ne pas tout faire foirer. Je souris à Alby et le remercie en le laissant. Il a visiblement d'autres choses à faire que de me parler à moi.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Gally galère. C'est assez marrant à répéter ça. Ça fait trois jours que Gally galère pour attirer l'attention de Teresa. Vas-y que je passe devant mademoiselle à moitié nu en bombant le torse. Vas-y que je soulève quelque chose de lourd près de mademoiselle. Vas-y que je sors des phrases intelligentes lues dans des bouquins pour impressionner mademoiselle. Et pis ça ne marche pas. Teresa le regarde à peine. J'hésite entre trouver cela, drôle, affligeant ou triste ?

* * *

Thomas est retourné dans le labyrinthe ce matin, je me ronge les ongles depuis qu'il est partit. Alby me sourit, désolé, de temps en temps et Taline ne me lâche pas.

\- Tu vas te rendre dépressif pour ce mec, mon petit Newt.

Elle a raison, je le sais. Si je ne parle pas à Thomas très vite, je vais devenir dingue et avoir envie de me jeter d'un mur du labyrinthe, plus haut cette fois-ci.

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas lui parler, mais je vois pas comment lui dire. Je peux pas me planter en face de lui et lui dire, putain je t'aime espèce de tocard, tu comprends ça ? C'est pas possible ça. Je vais devenir fou, Taline.

\- Calme-toi, Newt. T'es mignon quand tu t'énerves comme ça, mais détends-toi un peu. Respire. Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas te planter devant lui et lui lancer tes sentiments à la figure. Tu es plus intelligent que ça Newt, tu es même le plus intelligent des mecs de ce bloc, alors réfléchis. Ne fais pas comme Gally.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à parader devant Thomas.

\- Je sais. Je disais ça dans le sens de ne pas vouloir essayer de rentrer de force dans le cœur de Thomas. Déjà, arrête de l'éviter comme tu le fais, ça aiderait à mon avis.

\- Tu as raison, Taline. Merci d'être là et de m'aider. Et toi avec Minho, ça donne quoi ?

\- Oh… ça fait son chemin doucement. Je compte faire bouger les choses ces prochains jours, on verra ce que ça donne.

Je lui souris. Elle est mystérieuse Taline parfois et j'aime bien ce côté de son caractère.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Thomas rentre enfin du labyrinthe et je me lève pour aller vers lui, mais Gally me devance et se précipite sur Thomas. Je m'arrête au milieu du chemin et observe de loin. Ça semble chauffer sérieusement. J'hésite à aller voir ce qui se passe. Minho tente de calmer Gally et puis Teresa arrive vers les trois blocards. Je finis par me décider et je me dirige vers le groupe en crise.

\- T'es une merde, Thomas. Un pauvre tocard qui joue avec le cœur d'une fille que tu ne mérites pas. Teresa, elle t'aime, et toi, tu n'ouvres même pas les yeux. Tu vas te réveiller, oui ? Il y a plus important que ton putain de labyrinthe, crie Gally.

Je me place derrière lui et le retient avant qu'il ne se jette sur Thomas.

\- Lâche-moi, Newt. Viens pas te mêler de ça, tocard.

\- Gally, il y a d'autres solutions quand même. Fais pas ça. Fais pas plus le con. Ça va mal finir.

\- Je te demande rien, Newt. Tu n'a rien à faire dans cette discussion. C'est entre Thomas et moi.

Thomas fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si Teresa n'en a rien à foutre de toi, Gally. J'y suis pour rien, moi. Tes tentatives de séduction ont échouées, c'est pas ma faute. Lâche-moi avec tout ça. J'en ai rien à fiche qu'elle m'aime ou pas. J'ai rien demandé moi. J'apprécie Teresa, mais ça ne va pas au-delà.

\- Menteur ! Tu l'as fait juste saliver. Pourquoi tu l'as fait attendre ? réplique Gally en se détachant de mon étreinte.

\- Je suis pas amoureux de Teresa, crie Thomas.

Les yeux de Teresa se remplissent de larmes et elle baisse la tête dépitée, avant de s'enfuir… dans le labyrinthe. Gally se précipite à sa suite, puis Taline et Minho. C'est moi ou bien c'est le gros bordel là ? J'ai envie de suivre les autres, mais Thomas me prends par le bras et m'entraîne sur la tour de garde.

\- Oh tocard, tu fous quoi ? demandé-je en tentant de me libérer.

\- Je t'empêche d'aller dans le labyrinthe. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu comptais faire, Newt.

\- Je le connais ce labyrinthe, Thomas.

\- Oui et tu n'as pas besoin d'y retourner. Tu vas rester ici avec moi. Ils sauront se débrouiller.

\- Taline est dans le labyrinthe. Elle n'y a jamais mis les pieds.

Thomas s'arrête et me regarde.

\- Taline ?

\- Elle a suivie Teresa, tu l'as vu, non.

\- Pourquoi Taline ? Pourquoi cette fille ?

\- Comment ça, pourquoi Taline ?

\- Gally a dit qu'elle et toi… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu es avec Teresa, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde si je suis avec Taline. Laisse-moi aller la rejoindre avant qu'elle ait un problème.

\- Tu te soucies vraiment d'elle, alors ?

\- Autant qu'elle se soucie de moi. Tu comprends rien, Thomas.

\- Je ne comprends rien à quoi ? Bon sang Newt, j'en ai marre. Pourquoi tu es comme ça ces derniers temps ? Tu as changé. Dès l'arrivée de Teresa, tu as changé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu comprends pas, c'est tout.

\- Je comprends pas quoi à la fin ?

\- Laisse tomber. Va chercher Teresa. Si elle tombe sur un griffeur, Gally et Minho ne suffiront pas.

Comme pour me répondre, le cri d'un griffeur se fait entendre au loin. Thomas se retourne d'un coup sec et puis me refait face avec une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux.

\- Putain, vas-y pov con !

\- Newt…, promets-moi de ne pas me suivre.

J'hésite… Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le suivre ? Il compte la retrouver et lui avouer que finalement, il l'aime ? Je hoche la tête. Thomas se retourne et court le plus vite qu'il peut pour s'engouffrer dans le labyrinthe. Alby arrive en courant vers moi.

\- Il s'est passé quoi bon sang, Newt ?

\- Rien… je viens juste de perdre contre Teresa, c'est tout. Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'étais attendu à autre chose.

Je retiens mes larmes et me mords les lèvres avant de monter sur la tour de garde et de fermer la trappe en m'asseyant dessus. Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux et des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues. J'ai peur. Peur que Gally ait tout gâché, peur que Taline ne revienne pas. Peur que Thomas ne revienne pas.

J'ai été con, j'aurais dû lui en parler bien avant. Au pire, il me disait que je n'étais qu'un bon pote pour lui et puis voilà. Là, j'ai peut-être perdu l'occasion de ma courte vie.

* * *

Je reste un long moment seul sur la tour de garde et puis soudain, je me sens soulevé. La trappe se soulève sous mes fesses. Je faillis tomber sur le côté et me relève pour me décaler. La trappe s'ouvre… c'est Thomas. On se regarde comme deux abrutis.

\- Tu… Je croyais que tu devais aller chercher Teresa, dis-je surpris.

\- J'y suis allé. On va dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Gally l'a trouvé, c'est Minho qui me l'a dit. Taline va bien, elle revient au bras de Minho. J'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé. C'est allé un peu trop vite pour moi. Newt, il faut qu'on parle.

Il a raison, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Assieds-toi Thomas, j'ai de choses à te dire.

* * *

 **Ouais, je reconnais que couper le chapitre juste là, c'est franchement pas sympa de ma part...**

 **désolée**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **POV Thomas**

* * *

\- Assieds-toi Thomas, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Newt me dit ça doucement en me regardant bien dans les yeux. Je m'assois à côté de lui et scrute mes mains entre mes genoux. J'ai aussi des choses à lui dire, mais je le laisse commencer.

\- Je n'aime pas Taline, comme tu peux le penser, Thomas. Et je dois te confier que je n'apprécie pas Teresa. Je sais que toi, tu l'aimes bien, alors j'essaye d'être gentil avec elle, mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

Ça, je m'en étais déjà rendu compte. Tout le bloc le sait et en parle. Je le sais que Newt n'apprécie pas Teresa.

\- Teresa est une amie. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et puis bon, apparemment, on s'est connu avant que j'arrive au bloc. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Je ne me souviens de personne, même pas de toi, s'il se peut qu'on se soit connus avant le bloc aussi. Newt, j'ai aussi des choses à te dire. Je crois que tu te fais des fausses idées concernant Teresa et moi. Comme la majorité des blocards, d'ailleurs. J'aime bien parler avec elle, passer un peu de temps avec elle et j'ai l'envie de faire attention à elle. De la protéger, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Il tourne son regard vers moi et fronce les sourcils. J'adore quand il fait ça.

\- Je l'ai vu t'embrasser à l'infirmerie, me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- J'avoue… Je ne lui avais rien demandé, Newt. Elle a profité de le faire pendant que je dormais et quand j'ai repris conscience, j'ai vu ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai même pas compris ce qui se passait. Elle était là, elle est restée avec moi et puis, c'est vrai qu'après, elle a voulu qu'on s'embrasse. J'ai été d'accord.

\- J'ai embrassé Taline, me dit-il précipitamment.

J'en reste coi. Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me confie ça comme ça ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il embrassé ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a compris que j'avais des sentiments. Mais pas pour elle, ni pour Kaya et encore moins pour Teresa. Elle m'a proposé de voir ce que ça faisait. Elle est sous le charme de Minho, elle.

\- J'ai demandé à Teresa si tu avais été à l'infirmerie. Je voulais te voir à mon réveil.

\- J'étais là, je suis partit quand j'ai vu Teresa t'embrasser. C'était trop cruel de rester et de regarder.

\- Trop cruel pourquoi ? Je comprends pas, Newt.

\- Trop cruel pour moi, Tommy.

Il se lève et fait quelques pas sur la tour de garde, puis soupire et se tourne vers moi.

\- J'éprouve des sentiments, Thomas. Je crois que tu l'as compris ça et comme c'est pas pour une des filles du bloc, tu as certainement compris que c'est pour un des blocards. En l'occurrence… toi.

Y a un truc qui explose au niveau de ma poitrine. Mon cœur ou peut-être autre chose, je ne sais pas vraiment. Newt… des sentiments… pour moi ? Oh….

\- Newt…

C'est un tout petit souffle qui sort de ma bouche. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. La nouvelle m'a coupé le souffle, la voix et les jambes. C'est pour ça que Newt en profite pour ouvrir la trappe et fuir quelque part dans le bloc. Je ne cherche même pas à le rattraper. Je suis trop loin dans mes pensées. Newt a des sentiments pour moi. C'est comme si un rêve se réalisait avant même que j'ai l'envie de ce rêve. C'est juste étrange et je n'arrive plus à penser.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

C'est Alby qui me trouve alors qu'il fait déjà nuit sur le bloc. Je n'ai pas bougé. Il me scrute, se pose à côté de moi et me claque l'arrière de la tête.

\- Hey tocard !

\- Salut Alby.

\- Y a moyen de savoir ce que tu as dit à Newt ou pas ?

\- Il est où Newt ? dis-je en me levant précipitamment de peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose à cause de mon silence.

\- Oh, pose-toi le bleu. Newt est dans son hamac, surveillé par Minho et Chuck. Il a besoin que tu le laisses tranquille.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il m'a dit…, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il a des sentiments pour moi et j'ai rien su répondre. Silence total.

\- Je vois. Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu sais la réponse. Je commence à te connaître, Alby. J'en sais rien, franchement, mais si ce n'est pas l'amour qui est écrit dans les romans, alors ça y ressemble beaucoup.

\- Tu aurais pu le lui dire.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça comme ça. Pas après des jours, voir des semaines à m'éviter comme il l'a fait. J'ai été tellement surpris et heureux en même temps que… j'ai pas su… Non, j'ai pas pu réagir. Tu aurais voulu que je lui dise quoi ? Moi aussi Newt, j'ai des sentiments. Et puis quoi ? Je l'aurais embrassé et on serait devenu le nouveau petit couple du bloc ? Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche ce genre de choses. Dans le livre que j'ai lu, c'est…

\- Bon sang, Newt et toi, vous me faites chier avec vos bouquins. On vit dans la vraie réalité. Faut sortir de vos mondes bizarres et vivre, non de bleu. Bande de tocards stupides. J'en reviens pas de devoir vous dire ça, mais vivez ! On ne sait pas de quoi la prochaine heure sera faite, attendez pas qu'on ne soit plus là pour en profiter. Je te jure, j'ai envie de vous enfermer dans la salle du conseil, de vous attacher l'un à l'autre et de vous laissez plusieurs heures comme ça, voir plusieurs jours, même. Qu'est-ce qui te retient, toi ?

\- Je… sais pas.

\- Tu pourrais lui dire tes sentiments et vous verrez bien comment ça évolue. Je ne suis pas passé par mille chemins avec Kaya. Je lui ai dit que je la trouvais jolie et puis on a discuté et voilà. Pas besoin de se torturer l'esprit comme vous le faites. Maintenant, tu laisses passer cette nuit et demain matin, aux aurores, tu vas parler à Newt et vous arrêtez de vous courir après puis de vous fuir et de recommencer. Ça nous gonfle tous.

Je n'ose même pas répliquer et j'acquiesce en silence. Alby n'est pas le chef pour rien par ici. Il sait s'imposer quand il le faut. Il me sourit et me tapote l'épaule avant de descendre de la tour. Je reste quelques minutes en haut et puis je descends moi aussi. Je vais me coucher dans mon hamac. Newt dort tranquillement dans le sien à quelques mètres. Minho me fait signe de ne pas l'approcher maintenant et je me résigne.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Je trouve Newt ce matin à son poste. Il retourne la terre dans les jardins. Je l'observe un peu avant de me diriger vers lui.

\- Newt ?

Il lève la tête rapidement et reste immobile quelques instants avant de réagir.

\- Je peux t'aider, Tommy ?

\- M'aider non. J'aimerais te parler, Newt.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Toi peut-être, mais pas moi.

Il soupire et pose sa pelle pour me faire face. Il croise les bras sur son torse et attends. Je lui fais un signe de tête et le précède pour aller dans la forêt. Il me suit sans me coller.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il au bout de quelques pas entre les arbres.

\- Newt, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagi hier quand tu m'as avoué ce que tu éprouvais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de vraiment chercher quoi dire et comment te répondre.

\- C'est bon Tommy, ce n'est pas grave. Passons à autre chose. La vie continue.

\- Newt, j'ai ramassé un des bouquins que je t'avais déjà vu lire l'autre jour et je l'ai lu. J'ai compris de quoi tu m'as parlé hier. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir avec l'histoire de Teresa. Je l'ai embrassé, c'est vrai. C'était pas désagréable, j'avoue. Mais tu sais, je l'ai très vite repoussé pour lui demander où tu étais. Si elle ne t'avait pas vu. J'ai pensé à toi en embrassant Teresa. J'étais jaloux de Taline parce que je pensais que vous étiez ensemble.

\- Attends Tommy, tu veux en venir où là ?

\- Il se peut que je ressente les mêmes sentiments pour toi que ceux que tu ressens pour moi. Je sais pas Newt. Je… J'ai sûrement pas assez de recul pour pouvoir affirmer que c'est ça. Tu sais sûrement ça mieux que moi. Mais je… J'ai envie de me dire que c'est ça, Newt. Que cette envie de te protéger, que ce besoin d'être vers toi, que cette envie de faire partie de ta vie, c'est bien ce qu'on appelle de l'amour. Je sais pas ce que je peux te dire de plus, Newt.

Il se gratte la tête et sourit.

\- Est-ce tu crois qu'on peut… essayer ? Enfin, je veux dire… on pourrait être amis et voir ce que ça donne.

\- Pourquoi amis ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'on soit d'autre, Tommy ?

\- Je sais pas. Quelque chose comme… des amoureux. Je me sens stupide en disant ça parce que je sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais c'est le terme qui me paraît le plus approprié. Teresa m'en a un peu parlé, le livre aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Il semble hésiter. Pourquoi ? Je le vois s'approcher de moi et une de ses mains se pose sur mon épaule et puis, ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue pour un baiser tout doux. À peine appuyé, mais ça me fait frissonner et j'en voudrais encore.

Je lui prends la main et la tiens dans la mienne un moment, avant de la lâcher. On repart vers le bloc côte à côte.

* * *

\- Voir comment ça va évoluer me semble être la meilleure solution, me confie Newt sur le chemin du retour et je suis d'accord avec lui.

On ne va pas se stresser pour ça. On ne connaît presque rien, laissons venir comme ça viendra et on verra bien où ça va nous mener.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

On a laissé passer deux jours entiers, et ce matin je suis allé inviter Newt à rester avec moi sur la tour de garde après la tombée de la nuit. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui.

J'attends sur la tour en tournant en rond. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment va se passer cette soirée avec lui. J'ai un nœud dans la gorge. Et si on se plante complètement et qu'on n'a rien compris à ce qu'on ressentait ? Et si on n'était pas fait pour être amoureux ? Et si on n'arrive plus à être amis ? Quelle ambiance va-t-il y avoir sur le bloc ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions parce la trappe s'ouvre sur Newt. Il referme la trappe et reste planté en face de moi.

\- Tommy.

\- Newt.

On se fait un petit signe de tête. Il porte son éternel pantacourt brun et son pull blanc. C'est avec ce look que je le préfère. Il a déjà essayé autre chose une fois, parce qu'on avait reçu des autres habits, mais ça ne lui allait pas. Il a très vite changé.

\- Tu voulais qu'on se voie ?

Il est mal à l'aise. Moi aussi, un peu.

\- C'était censé être un rendez-vous comme dans les livres, mais j'ai pas de fleurs et il n'y a pas de restaurant dans le bloc. Désolé Newt.

\- Ça ne fait rien. On peut… aller se promener vers l'étang. Ce sera quand même romantique.

J'acquiesce et le suis pour descendre de la tour. On passe par la forêt.

\- Est-ce qu'on est censé parler de quelque chose ? me demande Newt après un moment de silence.

\- J'en sais rien. Tu es très… joli.

\- Hein ?

Newt s'arrête et me dévisage, puis il rit. J'aime bien ce son clair qui résonne dans la nuit et entre les arbres.

\- Tu le penses vraiment où tu le dit juste parce que c'est ce que dit Bryan à Olivia dans le bouquin que tu as lu ?

\- Parce que je l'ai lu… et parce que je le pense, aussi.

\- Je te trouve très beau Tommy, me murmure-t-il et il me tend la main. Je la prends sans hésitation et on marche ensemble pour se diriger vers l'étang.

* * *

 **C'est presque la fin de cette fic... ça fait tout bizarre du coup**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir**

 **Dernier 'vrai' chapitre de cette fic.**

 **Le prochain est plus un épilogue qu'un chapitre, en plus, il sera pas très long.**

 **Je le posterai demain matin et du coup, cette fic sera terminée.**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 9 pour le moment**

* * *

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et des lèvres sur ma joue pour un baiser léger. Un rire cristallin me parvient à l'oreille, puis un souffle dans mes cheveux et j'ouvre les yeux. Taline est à côté de moi. Je suis couché sur la tour de garde.

\- Hey Newty ! dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Salut.

\- T'as pas dormi avec les autres blocards ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Mais j'étais pas tout seul, soufflé-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle me regarde et puis sourit.

\- Oh, je vois. Un certain petit couple avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité ? Et il est où, ton grand amour ?

Je porte mon regard devant moi, vers le labyrinthe. Taline comprend, j'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Thomas a dormi avec moi et puis il est partit à l'aube avec les autres coureurs.

\- Tu sais quoi, je commence demain.

\- Tu as réussi à convaincre Minho ?

\- J'ai dû usé de mes charmes, mais j'y suis arrivée.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Merci, je veux pas de détail !

Taline rit et me tape l'épaule.

\- Pas ce genre de charmes, idiot. T'es vraiment un tocard ! Je lui ai juste prouvé que je pouvais être aussi rapide et courageuse que lui ou Thomas, c'est tout. Bon… à un moment, peut-être que j'ai un peu usé d'autres charmes.

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et rit encore. Elle redevient sérieuse et regarde ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

\- Newt, ça ne t'a jamais manqué le labyrinthe ?

\- Non. Je tiens pas à retourner là-dedans.

\- Même en sachant que Thomas y est, lui ?

Je réfléchi. C'est vrai que si je pouvais encore être coureur, j'aurais sûrement accompagné Thomas dans cet enfer.

\- De toute façon, même si je voulais y aller, je ne pourrais pas. Ma jambe est foutue.

Je me lève et ouvre la trappe à côté de Taline. Elle m'emboîte le pas et on descend de la tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la porte du labyrinthe. Celle par laquelle je sais que Thomas est partit ce matin.

* * *

Taline marche à côté de moi, en silence, et soudain elle me tire vers elle par la manche de mon pull et murmure à mon oreille :

\- Tu sais quoi, on aura un peu de jeunesse dans quelques mois par ici.

Je cligne des yeux, pas sûr de comprendre. Est-ce que la boîte va nous larguer encore des nouvelles personnes ? Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Taline.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Les créateurs ont communiqués quelque chose à propos de nouveaux blocards ?

\- Mais non. Je te parlais de bébé, Newty.

De bébé ? Quel bébé ?

\- Toi et Minho ? dis-je, étonné.

Elle rit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Non, ça fait quelques temps déjà qu'on est plus ensemble. Pas moi non, plutôt une autre fille.

\- J'aime pas les devinettes, dis-je en râlant.

Taline remet sa bouche tout près de mon oreille et souffle doucement.

\- Kaya et Alby, seront parents, mon grand.

J'en reste pétrifié sur place. OH ! Ben, je m'étais pas attendu à ça.

\- Par contre, tu dis rien, hein. Y a que toi et moi qui sommes au courant en plus de Kaya et d'Alby.

Je hoche la tête incapable de faire autre chose. Taline me plaque un bec sur la joue et s'en va en direction du coin des trancheurs. Je reste quelques minutes sur place. Ben merde, un bébé dans le bloc, ça va être une drôle d'aventure, ça, encore. Je secoue la tête en souriant et me dirige vers les douches. J'ai du travail, moi, faudrait que je m'y mette rapidement quand même.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Ça fait un mois tout juste que Thomas et moi avons décidé de faire comme les amoureux des bouquins et j'ai l'impression que ça marche plutôt bien. En fait, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose n'a changé entre nous. On continue de discuter comme on le faisait avant, je continue de le regarder et d'avoir le coeur qui bat, comme avant. On est toujours ami, comme avant. Le truc qui a vraiment changé, c'est que je ne me prends plus la tête pour tout et que je profite simplement des moments avec lui.

* * *

Une main s'agite devant mes yeux. C'est Zart qui attire mon attention.

\- T'es avec moi, tocard ?

Je souris. Non, j'étais pas vraiment avec lui. J'avais commencé à planter des graines, puis mon esprit est partit sur Thomas et j'ai toujours mes graines dans la main.

\- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

Zart secoue la tête, dépité. C'est pas la première fois que j'y fais ce coup-là. Je me concentre sur mon travail. Je penserai à Thomas plus tard. C'est pas trop le moment, là.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Les coureurs sont rentrés, enfin. J'aime quand ils rentrent assez tôt avant la fermeture des portes, ça me permets de ne pas être en souci. Je regarde passer l'équipe des coureurs à quelques mètres de moi. Thomas me sourit et suit Minho pour disparaître avec lui dans la salle des cartes. Il viendra me voir plus tard.

Y a pas eu de nouveau ce mois-ci, ni d'autres filles et c'est aussi bien comme ça. Le bloc est redevenu calme et nous sommes à nouveau tous soudés. C'est tout de même mieux ainsi, mais on s'attend à tout moment à des changements ou des chamboulements. Ça fait sûrement partie du jeu.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, Newt. Je vais terminer de récolter les carottes.

Je regarde Zart, le remercie d'un signe de tête et m'en vais. Normalement, Kaya devait travailler avec nous, mais elle avait autre chose à faire m'a dit Zart. J'aime bien bosser avec lui. C'est un maton super sympa.

Je me dirige vers la salle des cartes et j'attends devant la porte. J'ose pas entrer, j'ai rien à faire là-dedans si je suis pas un coureur et j'en suis pas un. Mais je connais la salle.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre, Minho sort, me salue et Thomas est derrière lui. Il s'arrête devant moi, me sourit et on part du côté de la forêt. C'est plus ou moins notre petit rituel de retrouvailles après la journée passé à travailler chacun de notre côté. On se promène vers l'étang, en général, en silence. Parfois on se tient par la main, mais pas toujours. Aujourd'hui, on ne le fait pas. Je regarde Thomas, il m'a l'air un peu tendu.

\- Tout va bien, Tommy ?

Il s'arrête et croche son regard dans le mien.

\- Je devrais pas t'en parler… mais on a plus ou moins trouvé une sortie dans le labyrinthe.

\- C'est un bonne nouvelle ou pas ?

Il secoue la tête lentement.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. On s'est faufilé dans un trou pour voir l'extérieur, mais déjà, c'est très haut sur le mur, donc il faudrait des cordes pour descendre rejoindre la terre ferme, mais aussi… Taline a dit vrai pour la Terre brûlée. Je te le promets.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on devrait rester ici ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, Minho a dit qu'on allait retourner dans ce trou demain avec Taline pour lui montrer la Terre brûlée. Elle nous dira si c'est bien de là qu'elle vient. On décidera après de ce qu'il convient de faire. Partir ou rester ici.

Il fait une pause, baisse la tête, la relève, s'approche de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux aussitôt et pose ma main sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher. Il met fin au baiser trop vite à mon goût et je comprends qu'il n'est pas vraiment avec moi. Il pense à ce fichu labyrinthe, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je sais combien ce truc est prenant.

On continu de marcher. On fait le tour de l'étang et puis soudain, Thomas s'arrête sur le chemin du retour, brusquement.

\- Newt, t'as déjà pensé au fait que dehors, la vie pourrait être totalement différente de celle qu'on connaît ici ?

Je hoche la tête en le regardant. Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. C'est clair que ce ne sera pas pareil.

\- Il y a peut-être encore des autres humains ailleurs, on sera pas forcément les bienvenus dans d'autres clans. Minho a dit que peut-être, on n'allait pas annoncer aux blocards qu'on a trouvé une potentielle sortie.

\- Tommy, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que l'on y réfléchisse tous ensemble. Il faut que vous alliez en repérage, encore et encore, pour pouvoir nous dire ce qui peut nous attendre dehors. Pour les cordes, s'il en faut de très longues, nous saurons les fabriquer. Nous avons des armes, nous savons nous battre, en tout cas pour la majorité d'entre nous.

Thomas hoche la tête.

\- On va sur la tour de garde ?

Je le suis en silence, on monte et arrivé en haut, on ferme la trappe et on s'assoit dessus, côte à côte.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, soufflé-je doucement à Thomas.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, puis approche sa bouche de la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Je ferme les yeux.

J'aime ces moment-là. J'aime ces baisers. J'aime quand Thomas est aussi proche de moi. Ça me donne envie de ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner. Sa main se pose dans ma nuque et il me rapproche de lui. Il se penche et je me laisse glisser sur le dos, lui vient au-dessus de moi et continue de m'embrasser. Quand on est comme ça proche, dans cette position, j'ai envie de choses que je ne comprends pas vraiment. C'est nouveau, inédit, mais j'aimerais bien aller au bout de ces envies. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Le problème, c'est toujours que Thomas recule à un moment donné et on se contente juste de rester allongé l'un à côté de l'autre en se tenant la main. J'adore ça, vraiment, mais je me sens toujours bizarre quand Thomas coupe ces moments de bien être brutalement. Étrangement, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir reculer aujourd'hui. Il me relève lentement et me place sur ses cuisses puis il s'allonge sur le dos et c'est moi qui me retrouve assis sur lui. Je rougis bêtement, parce que c'est un peu bizarre.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il, surpris.

\- J'ai juste pas l'habitude.

\- Tu veux pas… tu sais… continuer encore ?

\- Si bien sûr. Mais en général… tu-

\- Arrête tout à un moment donné, je sais. Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai pensé à ça toute la journée. Depuis que je me suis réveillé à côté de toi ce matin, j'arrive pas à me sortir cette envie de la tête.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je vais pas m'en plaindre.

Je souris et me penche sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Taline me scrute étrangement pendant le repas du soir en groupe devant le feu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Tu sais quoi Newty ?

\- Non.

\- Je te trouve plus détendu que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je rougis et détourne le regard. Taline est vraiment une fille trop directe parfois.

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Ah, ça concerne Thomas et toi, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête doucement, sans répondre.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez-

\- Non, la coupé-je, indigné. Je te raconterai une autre fois. Là, maintenant, entouré des autres blocards, c'est pas le meilleur moment.

Taline pose un baiser sur ma joue, se lève et emporte son assiette avec elle.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai du travail demain.

Elle s'en va. Je la vois aller discuter avec Minho, puis elle part vers le dortoir en compagnie de Kaya qui la suit en discutant avec elle. Quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi et je suis ravi de voir que c'est Thomas.

\- Teresa me manque un peu, je dois dire.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant. Il déconne là ?

\- Tu sais, dans le sens, amitié. Comme Taline et toi.

Je soupire. Ouf, j'avais cru autre chose.

\- Quelque part, ça me tue de savoir qu'elle passe son temps avec Gally depuis un mois. Ils se sont retranchés de l'autre côté du bloc et ne veulent voir personne pour le moment.

\- Laisse-leur du temps. Si ça leur fait du bien. Ils reviendront vers nous en étant plus calmes, sans doute.

\- Mouais, t'as pas tort. Tu sais quoi, on devrait aller dormir.

Thomas ramasse mon bol, le sien, il les pose sur la souche d'arbre derrière nous et se lève en me prenant la main.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu**

 **à demain pour la fin**

 **KitsuneA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour**

 **comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre/épilogue de cette fic**

 **Tout du POV de Newt**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont suivi et commenté**

* * *

Nous y sommes, enfin ! Nous y sommes tous. Nous avons réussis.

Je lève a tête vers le ciel et regarde le mur gigantesque qui nous fait face. On a tous la tête levée dans le même direction.

Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne, je tourne la tête vers Thomas et sourit.

\- Tu as réussi à nous sortir de là, soufflé-je, admiratif.

\- On a réussi, tous ensemble. Grâce à tous les blocars, grâce à Taline et grâce à Minho.

\- Mais surtout grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas tenu à insister, on y serait sûrement encore dans ce fichu bloc.

Thomas hausse les épaules. On regarde tous une dernière fois le labyrinthe, puis on laisse le passé derrière nous pour se diriger vers une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Faut que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé à vrai dire. On est pas sortit du labyrinthe en une journée. Ça nous a pris des mois.

Une fois que Minho et Thomas ont trouvés le trou qui menait à l'extérieur, on s'est tous attelés à fabriquer des cordes assez longues pour atteindre une corniche que Taline avait repérée en se penchant à l'extrême depuis le trou. C'est Thomas qui est descendu, c'est lui qui a compris comment bloquer le labyrinthe et mettre hors service les griffeurs. C'est ensuite Minho qui a trouvé une porte pour entrer dans le bâtiment et qui a vu les créateurs, pour certains morts, pour d'autres… disparus. C'est Taline qui nous en a parlé. Puis on a prit des décisions. D'abord celle de s'en aller, ensuite, celle d'attendre quelques mois. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, pour que Taline, Thomas et Minho puissent aller visiter la Terre brûlée et être certains qu'on pouvait s'y risquer sans danger pour nous. Deuxièmement, parce que Kaya était enceinte. On a attendu que le bébé soit né pour sortir du bloc.

* * *

\- C'est une fille !

C'est moi qui ai lancé cette affirmation il y a quatre mois quand j'ai assisté à l'accouchement de Kaya. C'est moi qui ait prit dans mes bras le bébé en premier et qui lui ai sourit et c'est Alby qui m'a tapé sur l'épaule, fier de lui, de Kaya, de moi et de sa fille et qui m'a dit :

\- Tu seras le meilleur parrain du monde, Newt.

Et c'est moi qui ai versé une larme en posant un baiser sur le front de la fille d'Alby et de Kaya.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Le groupe avance vers la ville qui se trouve en face du labyrinthe. Elle est en ruines, mais on a décidé de la reconstruire lentement. De faire notre nouveau chez nous là, et pas ailleurs. Taline et Kaya viennent de là, les blocards viennent du labyrinthe, on restera ainsi près de nos deux ''premières maisons'' si je puis en parler de cette façon.

\- Oh les tocards, on peut ralentir le pas ?

C'est Gally qui râle. Mais il a une bonne raison pour ça. Teresa est enceinte, elle nous l'a annoncée il y a deux jours. Elle voulait attendre qu'on soit sortit, mais elle a failli perdre le bébé, alors elle a été obligée de nous tenir au courant. On l'a beaucoup aidé pour sortir du bloc, puis du labyrinthe. On l'a porté tout du long, mais on sait tous que ça en a valu la peine. Les enfants qu'on ferra, seront l'avenir du monde. C'est important. Ils sont importants.

Alby et Kaya ont une fille, il serait bien que Gally et Teresa aient un garçon, mais ça, on le saura qu'au moment de la naissance. Va falloir attendre un peu. Mais de toute façon, les deux couples ont promis qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à un seul enfant. Taline aimerait des enfants, elle aussi, mais c'est pas pour le moment, parce qu'avec Minho, ça n'a rien donné. Ils ont essayé de sortir ensemble quelques jours, mais je crois qu'ils se ressemblaient trop pour que ça fonctionne. C'est la vie, je suppose.

Je regarde Alby, Kaya et Linda et sourit. Puis je regarde Gally et Teresa et repense au moment où on les a vus réapparaître parmi les blocards. Ils s'étaient installés dans la forêt, à l'écart, pour être seuls. Pouvoir réfléchir, prendre le temps de se connaître et finalement, décider d'être ensemble. Il leur fallait un peu de calme et ça a pas mal aidé Gally à être plus sympa avec tout le monde, à commencer par Thomas.

Je regarde Taline qui marche à côté de Minho. Les deux se parlent à voix basse. Quelque part, je comprends pas qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, mais c'est comme ça. Puis je regarde Thomas.

Thomas que j'aime toujours autant. Thomas avec qui je passe mes nuits et mes journées aussi, quand je peux. Thomas qui m'a confié il y a quelques semaines qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme moi. Il aime les filles aussi, et ça, je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire. Mais c'est pas très grave, je le prends comme il est.

* * *

La ville est immense et détruite, presque entièrement. On installe un camp de fortune au pied d'une tour d'acier qui est couchée dans le sable fin qui la recouvre presque entièrement. Il semblerait qu'on sera bien ici. Je me retourne et regarde au loin, le labyrinthe. J'arrive pas encore à croire que je suis dehors. Qu'on est tous dehors.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait nous manquer ? demandé-je à Alby, qui, debout à côté de moi regarde lui aussi le labyrinthe.

\- Va savoir. Un jour, on y retournera peut-être pour montrer à nos enfants ce que c'était que la vie là-dedans.

\- Tu y emmènerais sérieusement Linda ?

\- Cet endroit fait partie de mon histoire et de la sienne aussi. Elle fait partie de l'histoire de Kaya et de tous les blocards. Je pense qu'on va jamais pouvoir vivre sans y penser, alors ouais, j'aurais pas de problème à l'emmener là-dedans, un jour. Comment vas-tu, Newt ?

Je m'étonne de la question d'Alby et tourne mon regard vers lui.

\- Bien. Ça va.

\- Dis-moi que tu vas mieux.

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de mon ami et hoche la tête. Bien sûr que je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

\- Je vais mieux et j'irai sans doute de mieux en mieux maintenant que je ne suis plus prisonnier de cet enfer. Maintenant que je suis avec Tommy.

\- Tu mérites d'aller mieux. Si y a un tocard entre tous qui mérite d'aller bien, c'est toi Newt. T'as donné tellement pour le groupe, tellement pour le bloc. Tellement pour moi et pour Thomas aussi.

\- Merci Alby.

\- Merci à toi, Newt.

Alby me fait un signe de tête et puis il tourne les talons. Il va rejoindre Kaya et leur fille qui dorment à quelques mètres de là. Thomas s'approche.

\- Des regrets ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse. Merci d'y être arrivé.

\- Newt, tu sais, t'as cru en moi quand personne d'autre n'était prêt à le faire. Ça a été important. J'y serais pas arrivé sans toi. J'aurais sûrement laissé tomber à un moment donné.

\- T'as du caractère, je te connais. Tu aurais sûrement chercher à sortir de toute façon. Peut-être tout seul si personne ne t'avait suivi, mais tu l'aurais fait.

Thomas ne semble pas aussi convaincu que moi, mais je le laisse penser ce qu'il veut. J'ai ma vision des choses et lui, la sienne. Je suis pas à sa place, alors peut-être qu'il a raison en disant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Et peut-être que j'ai raison en pensant qu'il l'aurait fait.

Je soupire doucement.

\- Tommy, tu sais de quoi je rêve maintenant qu'on est sortit du bloc ?

Il secoua la tête doucement.

\- Une ferme. J'ai envie de vivre dans une ferme. De planter des légumes. D'avoir des animaux.

\- Très différent de la vie du bloc, du coup.

Il sourit et je souris aussi. Il a raison, ça changera rien à la vie que j'avais avant, mais je crois que je suis fait pour celle-là. Avoir la liberté ne veut pas forcément dire devoir tout changer. Je n'ai connu que le bloc et les cultures de légumes. L'élevage des animaux. Je sais donc comment m'y prendre. Ah et, je sais aussi aider à faire naître un enfant, ce qui n'est pas rien. J'ai été là pour Linda, je le serai pour l'enfant de Gally, et pour les autres, j'espère.

\- On ferra comme tu auras envie. On est libre. Je suis donc libre de te suivre. Ça me convient du moment que je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les papillons sont de retour dans mon ventre, comme chaque fois que Thomas me fait me sentir important pour lui. Comme chaque fois qu'il me fait me sentir unique et précieux.

\- On l'a plantera ici, notre ferme. Pile à l'endroit où tu te tiens maintenant.

Je regarde le sable sous mes pieds. Ça me semble être un bon terrain. On pourra peut-être vraiment la construire ici.

\- On verra ça quand le soleil sera levé, allons dormir.

On n'hésite pas une seule seconde à se coucher, à s'enrouler dans nos vieux hamacs recyclés en couverture et à fermer les yeux, main dans la main.

* * *

 **Cette fic est désormais terminée**

 **j'ai d'autres idées dans la tête avec Newt, dans d'autres situations... mais je sais pas vraiment si je vais en faire quelque chose un jour. Je verrai**

 **Pour le moment je suis plutôt dans le fandom SPN et dans le couple Destiel. Quand j'en aurais fait le tour, je me consacrerai peut-être au fandom Maze Runner- à voir**

 **En tout cas merci à tous et toutes**

 **à bientôt sur d'autres fics**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
